prometo amarte
by meelinaa
Summary: Han pasado unos cuantos años desde que Finn partió solo en busca de aventuras, descubre que aventuras vivió nuestro Héroe, en donde conocerá nuevos amigos y encontrara su verdadero amor, ademas descubrirá unos cuantos secretos a lo largo de su viaje.. Una pequeña advertencia el romance se tardare un poco pero sera muy interesante :)
1. triste despedida

**_Hola chicos espero que les encante esta linda historia, en lo personal a mi me encanta y como no, cuando en este FanFction pondremos a Finn en una interesante viaje en donde conocerá nuevos amigos, amores y mas... espero que les encanten y me sigan en esta divertida y emocionante historia._**

**_atte. su servidora Meelinaa... _**

**_y empezamos :)_**

* * *

Es increíble, el hecho de que en un abrir y cerrar los ojos pasaron los años sin darme cuenta, hasta que empecé a recordar los grandes momentos que una vez viví a su lado… pero ahora solo son recuerdos, actualmente soy la Reyna Flama y gobierno mi reino a mi manera, pero aun así me pregunto… ¿Qué aventuras se encontró Finn?

(Princesa Flama ó más bien Reyna Flama)

10 años atrás…

Sé que esto no puede continuar, pronto cumpliré mis 15 años y no tardare en ser un hombre, sin embargo creo que es momento de ir en busca de mis propias aventuras… ya no puedo involucrar más Jake que actualmente está viviendo una de las más grandes aventuras en ser padre con Lady Arcoíris, que tienen 5 lindos y coloridos cachorritos mágicos, ni tampoco puedo involucrar a mi novia la Princesa Flama que ya ha logrado reconciliarse con su padre y trata de convencerlo que ella siempre será buena le guste o no, mucho menos a la Dulce Princesa que ella siempre está preocupada por su reino, aun que finalmente pensé en pedírselo a Marceline quien siempre está dispuesta a vivir una aventura conmigo, sin embargo ella estaba formando una banda y no quise desviarla de sus sueños.

Y caí en cuenta que es momento de actuar, e ir a busca de mis propias aventuras y desafiarme a mí mismo, llegando a la conclusión de que también era momento de enfrentar mi más grande temor y ese era el océano, si en verdad deseaba encontrar grandes aventuras por qué no cruzar el océano, ahí realizare mis mas grandes sueños. Cuando me plante esa meta, a escondidas iba a la playa, a vencer mi temor aunque tengo que admitir que fue duro al principio, pero poco a poco lo fui venciendo, y después comencé a construir a escondidas un pequeño barco, en la cual me llevaría a lo desconocido…

Me sentía mal no decirle a nadie y mentirles a todos cuando me preguntaba qué era lo que hacía o donde estaba, pero no quería que nadie desviara sus sueños por mí. Ahora en cuestión de minutos tendré oficialmente 15 años, y desde a partir de este momento quiero disfrutar un poco más los momentos que compartiré con todos mis amigos antes de decir adiós.

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS FINN!-gritaron a unisón todos, cuando entre a la casa del árbol

-¡CHICOS!-grite asombrado

-Sabia que te llevarías una gran sorpresa hermanito-comento Jake mientras me abrazaba para darme un abrazo.

-Espero que este año no me agás una de tus tantas bromas-dije un poco temeroso

-No hermano este año no-dijo entre risas que termine uniéndome a el

-Gracias Jake, pero no era necesario hacer una fiesta-comente

-Claro que sí, me sentiría muy mal no darle una fiesta sorpresa a nuestro héroe-dijo la Dulce Princesa quien se acercaba a mí para felicitarme-Felicidades Finn-me abrazo

-Gracias Princesa-agradecí. En ese instante me di cuenta que una dulce luz apareció.

-Feliz cumpleaños Finn-dijo dulcemente

-Princesa Flama-me despegue de la Dulce Princesa, para acercarme a mí querida novia-muchas gracias-la tome de una mano y me la lleve hacia los labios, aunque me quemo un poco, pero igual lo valía.

-¡Finn!-alzo la voz un poco alarmada

-No te preocupes esto lo vale-asegure, haciendo que ella se sonrojara y riera tímidamente

-¡BIEN ES MOMENTO DE FESTEJAR!-grito una ruidosa pero inconfundible voz

-¡MARCELINE!-grite de emoción-¡VINISTE!

-Claro tontito-rio-como iba a perderme el cumpleaños de un gran amigo, ha cierto ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!-después ella comenzó a tocar su bajo y comenzó a cantar.

Pues ella había traído a su banda para animar la fiesta, todos estaba contentos, en especial yo, todos mis amigos habían venido desde muy lejos a celebrar mi cumpleaños. De repente la música fue interrumpida y la fiesta paro, nadie sabía que era lo que pasaba hasta que observe quien había detenido la música

-¿Rey Helado?-estaba confundido-¿Qué hace?

El viejo hombre me volteo a ver, al principio creí que estaba causando problemas, cuando de la nada…

-Llegas tarde…-reprocho al viejo, Marceline

-Lo siento-se disculpo-es que no encontraba mis baquetas-se excuso mientras las enseñaba

Aun no entendía la situación. Pero el viejo al verme me sonrió de oreja a oreja y sentándose atrás de la batería.

-¡HEY CHICO!-grito-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! ¡Y ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE! O si no ¡TE CONGELO!-después de felicitarme y amenazarme volvió a sonar la música.

Ahora si todo era estupendo, no podía pedir más de ellos, pues son los mejores amigos que tenía en todo Ooo, realmente los iba a extrañar. Al día siguiente cuando finalizo la fiesta, estaba todo listo y recogido, aun era muy temprano, sin embargo era momento de partir. Realmente en lo personal no me gustaba la forma en que me iría, pero no quería que nadie se viera involucrado en esto, dejando en la mesa del comedor unas cuantas cartas que iban dirigidas a cada uno de mis amigos. Y sin más preámbulos salí de la casa, dirigiéndome a la playa en donde tenía mi pequeño barco en espera de zarpar a la gran aventura, al llegar empecé a acomodar todo para el viaje, estaba checando los últimos detalles antes de irme.

-¿Finn?-escuche que alguien menciono mi nombre y voltee a toda prisa-¿Qué haces?

-Princesa Flama-me asuste, no quería que nadie me siguiera ni mucho menos ella-pero ¿cómo?

-Últimamente habías actuado raro, así que te seguí a escondidas-confeso un poco apenada-pero dime acaso nos estas abandonando-dijo tristemente.

Al escuchar esas palabras me estremecí, no los estaba abandonando ni nada por el estilo, no quería que lo interpretara de ese modo, me acerque a ella y me arrodille ante ella tomándola de una de sus manos.

-No los estoy abandonando-repuse

-Entonces ¿Qué es esto?-dijo un poco frustrada

-Estoy buscando mis propias aventuras

-¿No son suficientes aventuras en Ooo?-me cuestiono

-No es eso, es solo que quiero ver el mundo con mis ojos, quiero viajar y conocer más-la voltee a ver-no le comente a nadie porque tenía miedo que dejaran sus sueños por mí, y eso no sería justo-hice una pequeña pausa-así que te pido por favor que no lo mal interpretas-le rogué

-Finn tu mano-sonó un poco alarmada

-Princesa, no te preocupes por eso-dije firmemente-solo quiero que me entiendas

El rosto de mi Princesa Flama era inexpresivo en ese momento, y suavemente ella quito su mano de la mía, dándome la espalda.

-Finn, entiendo-dijo finalmente, estaba alegre de que fuera flexible en ese asunto-sin embargo si te vas… daremos por terminado lo nuestro.

-¿Qué?-estaba confundido.

Ella entendía perfectamente mi sueño, pero para seguir adelante teníamos que dar por muerto nuestra relación. Al principio creí que era un mal chiste, sin embargo al ver que ella lo decía en serio. Era realmente doloroso terminar de esta forma, estaba entre la espada y la pared, como rayos podía elegir entre ella y mi deseo de viajar, realmente la quiero mucho como para abandonar mi sueño, pero no quería que vivir arrepentido de no haberlo cumplido ni mucho menos que ella se sintiera culpable por no a verlo realizado. Tenía en claro la decisión que iba a tomar en ese momento. Me levante y al igual que mi Princesa le di la espalda, me estremecí en la locura que iba a hacer…

-Lo siento-me disculpe-pero creo que en esta ocasión seré un poco egoísta-hice una pequeña pausa y suspire-así que bye bye

Sin darle la oportunidad de que dijera algo corrí y aborde el barco, zarpando antes de cambiar de opinión.

Me aleje lo antes posible de la costa, y trate de evitar mirar atrás, temiendo de que si veía la costa echaría todo mi sueño a perder y volvería a Ooo, de repente una fuerte briza voló mi sombrero, voltee a toda prisa para atraparlo, pero para mi sorpresa alguien lo había tomado en el aire.

-Marceline…-susurre, ella se acerco a mí y me extendió mi sombrero, hasta que lo tome.

Al principio creí que me iba armar una rabieta o me reclamaría como la Princesa Flama, sin embargo fue todo lo contrario, ella se arrojo hacia mis brazos dándome un abrazo, parecía que estaba llorando, pero no me atreví a mirarla.

-¿Cómo sabias?-le susurre, en ese instante escuche una pequeña risa cínica, ella se separo un poco de mi y así pude contemplar sus ojos llenas de lagrimas.

-Tontito-rio, mientras trataba de limpiarse las lagrimas-acaso no recuerdas que yo tengo el mal hábito de espiarte-comento

Lo había olvidado por completo ese feo habito que tenia la Reyna Vampiro, me sentí un poco avergonzado, pero al final no me pude molestar con ella, al menos tuve la oportunidad de despedirme de una vieja amiga.

-Cierto… y gracias por tener ese mal habito-bromee, ella rio un poco y me entristecí por a verle mentido por un tiempo, sabía que podía confiar en ella, y me apoyaría en esta locura, pero no lo hice solo porque no quería que se involucrara en esta decisión-lo siento

-No te preocupes-dijo para tranquilizarme-yo espero verte pronto-ella tenía una sonrisa en la cara sin embargo esa felicidad no le llegaban a los ojos, no quería irme así como lo hice con la Princesa Flama, no quería terminar mal con ella, la tome de las manos y le entregue mi sombrero-Finn que haces, es tu sombrero favorito-me lo regreso

-Tómalo como una promesa, de que nos volveremos a ver-le dije mientras se lo ponía en la cabeza.-espero que los demás comprendan mi decisión-menciones un poco triste

-Lo harán-aseguro-y si no los are entender-bromeo, nos reímos un poco ante el comentario

Ahora que me fijo bien ya estaba a la altura de Marceline y sabía que dentro de un tiempo más llegaría a ser más alto que ella, la abrace con fuerza y me preguntaba cuando nos volveríamos a ver.

-Gracias Marci- agradecí de todo corazón

Era momento de decir adiós, nos separamos y ella empezó a alejarse poco a poco

-¡FINN!-grito- ¡ESPERO QUE CUMPLAS TU PROMESA! ¡O SI NO! ¡TE BUSCARE POR TODO EL MUNDO PARA QUE SUFRAS POR NO CUMPLIRLA!-me amenazo

Yo solo reí ante su amenaza, al parecer en todo momento Marceline siempre será Marceline, una de mis mejores amigas en todo Ooo. Ahora estoy ansioso en viajar lo más pronto posible y regresar para contarle todas las aventuras que he vivido…


	2. una sorpresa impactante

Bitácora del viaje…

Han pasado 6 meses desde que partí en busca de la aventura, ha sido un viaje un poco solitario, ya que al principio solo llegaba a pequeñas islas desiertas o simplemente estaba navegando en medio del mar, pero hace poco arribe en una pequeña ciudad muy colorida y alegre, llamada Uuu se que suena raro y me da un poco de nostalgia recordándome un poco a Ooo.

Bueno lo grandioso de este lugar es que es realmente divertido, al principio fue confuso, ya que no todos los habitantes hablan el mismo idioma que yo, fue difícil comunicarse, afortunadamente me encontré con algunos habitantes que entendían mi idioma, tengo que decir que su raza es única por sus características de tener la piel dorada pues gracias a eso absorben la luz solar dándole vida, y por lo cual no es realmente necesario, comer o beber agua, pero igual lo tiene para los viajeros de otros países o ciudades cercanas. Son muy bromistas, agradables y hospitalarios. Además hice un nuevo amigo, se llama John es un muchacho muy fuerte y más grande que yo, su pelo es corto y obscura, tiene grandes ojos de color gris, y además es muy agradable, de hecho ahora estoy en su casa. Y muy pronto conoceré el Rey del Reino en que John vive, a por cierto este Reino se llama "Famailla" que significa lugar de descanso para viajeros.

* * *

-Hey Finn, es momento de ir a presentarte ante mi Rey-dijo John interrumpiendo mi momento de inspiración ante la bitácora

-En un momento voy-dije cerrando mi libreta y guardándola en la mochila

-Oh… te interrumpí en el momento "privado"-enfatizo la palabra privado

-¿Qué?-le cuestione

-No te agás el tonto, estas escribiendo en tu diario-dijo señalando la mochila, me reí un poco

-No viejo, no es un diario, es una bitácora de viaje-le explique

-Es lo mismo-dijo-pero ahora vámonos, que se nos ara tarde en la audiencia-dijo a toda prisa mientras me jalaba para llevarme.

Cuando llegamos, vi que el reino realmente era grande y era muy genial, todo estaba hecho de mármol blanco y estaba muy detallado. Es como si se hubieran dedicado a hacer una obra de arte especialmente para que todo el mundo lo contemple, cuando entre los soldados vestían de uniformes rojos con detalles amarillos, parecían que no se iban a mover por nada. Y curioso ante eso me acerque a uno, comenzando a hacer caras y gestos a uno de ellos, sin embargo seguía inmóvil.

-Wow-me dije a mi mismo

-¿Qué haces?-me regaño John

-Solo experimento-dije mientras seguía haciendo caras y gestos al guardia.

John suspiro y se acerco dándome un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza.

-¡Ouch!-exclame mientras me sobaba la cabeza-¿Por qué?-exigí

-Eso no se hace-me reprocho

-Pero es divertido-murmure

-Ah sí, también es divertido golpearte en la cabeza-me amenazo

-Ok ya entendí-dije mientras me cubría

-Bien continuamos.

El se empezó a alejar y antes de seguirle le hice otro gesto raro al guardia

-¡FINN!-grito, provocando que me sobresaltara

-¡VOY!-corrí hacia el antes de sufrir sus consecuencias

Cuando llegamos a una gran sala, se dejaron oír unas trompetas que anunciaban nuestra llegada, a nuestro alrededor había mucha gente y enfrente se encontraba el trono, ocupándola por un hombre mucho más grande que John, pero también tenía la piel dorada, su cabello era un poco largo y color gris, sus ojos eran verdes, y parecía ser una persona muy serena y sabia, el usaba una túnica blanca y su corona dorada. En ese momento en que me observo, se levanto de su asiento, y extendió sus brazos

-¡Bienvenido a mi Reino Famailla!-dijo alegremente

-¡Gracias su majestad!-hice una pequeña reverencia. El Rey bajo las escaleras para darme un apretón de manos.

-¿Por qué tanta formalidad?-dijo casualmente-solo llámame Mike

-En ese caso a mí Finn, Mike-respondí ante su cortés invitación.

-Jaja-rio-me agradas chico-dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda-wow chico dime que eres-dijo curioso-eres un hechicero, o un mounstro-trato de adivinar

-No señor, en realidad soy un humano

-¿Qué?-estaba asombrado -eso es imposible-dijo saliendo de su trance y me empezó a inspeccionar.

-Entiendo que es difícil de creer y más cuando es el último-repuse con tristeza

-¡PERO QUE DICES CHICO!-exclamo, al ver que me había levantado la voz, se aclaro la garganta-perdóname-se disculpo, estaba confundido por su actitud-es imposible que seas el ultimo-dijo tranquilamente

-Jaja, entiendo que es una lástima que sea el ultimo de mi especie-dije para animarlo

-No Finn, no me entiendes, escucha con atención hace unas semanas vino una chica muy parecida a ti, y es humana como tu

Aun no comprendía lo que me había dicho, de seguro un chiste de mal gusto, el Rey me vio que aun no me lo creía así que pidió algo a unos de sus subdititos, y cuando regreso traía como un cuadro, me lo entrego y cuando vi el cuadro, me paralice.

La persona que estaba en el cuadro era idéntica a mí, la única diferencia era que ese extraño era una chica, es como mi versión femenina, era muy linda, su cabello era tan largo pero tan largo que casi tocaba el suelo, parecía tener mi edad, lo más curioso era ¿Qué hacia hace unas semanas aquí?

-No sé, cual sea tu motivo de tu viaje, pero me imagino que al igual que ella solo vienes en busca de aventuras.-dijo el Rey, adivinando mi pensamiento

-¿Ella también es una aventurera?-pregunte curioso

-Sí, de hecho ella se dirige hacia el desierto, al Reino de Azcapozalco

-Azca… ¿Qué?

- Azcapozalco-me corrigió-Lugar de los hombre hormiga, es un lugar muy peligroso y mas para ustedes los humanos

-¡¿Y POR QUE LA DEJASTE IR?!-si era tan peligroso, ¿Por qué no hizo algo para detenerla?

-Por la misma razón que tu, está en busca de la aventura

Ahora que lo pienso, si no me hubiera enterado que existía un humano más en la faz de la Tierra, no me importaría el riesgo que correría con tal de vivir una aventura era más que suficiente.

-Y dime ¿Por qué es tan peligrosa?-quería saber qué peligro podría enfrentarme

-Son hombres hormiga, tienen un mal carácter y siempre están de malas y trabajando para conseguir comida, normalmente destruyen todo lo que está en su alcance-comento un poco molesto-pero la Reyna Azcapozalco tiene un extraño pasatiempo-hizo una pequeña pausa y me miro con cuidado

-¿Y cuál es?-pregunte intrigado

-Ella colecciona todas las personas

Me recorrió un escalofrió en la espalda, ¿Qué tipo de pasatiempo es ese? ¿Coleccionar personas en serio? En ese instante me llego en la mente la imagen de la otra humana, mire al Rey un poco preocupado, lo tome de los hombros y lo comencé a sacudirlo

-¡NECESITAMOS SACARLA DE AHÍ!-estaba exaltado y no pensaba lo que estaba haciendo realmente, en eso John me toma del hombro para que relajara mi postura, al ver mi erro solté al Rey un poco apenado-lo siento

-No te preocupes Finn-respondió-yo aria lo mismo que tu, pero dime ¿tan desesperado estas por salvarla?

-Se que sonara tonto-hice una pequeña pausa-en realidad no la conozco y es la primera vez que se que hay otro humano aparte de mí pero necesito para aclarar algunas dudas

-Te comprendo-dijo finalmente-por eso te ayudaremos a llegar con ella

-¿En serio?-dude

-Claro chico, me has caído bien pero si quieres ir desapercibido necesitaras un disfraz

El Rey estaba en lo cierto si quería llegar a ese reino sin convertirme parte de la colección de esa loca Reyna Hormiga, necesitaba un disfraz

-John-llamo el Rey-será mejor que mañana vuelvan

-Si su majestad-dijo cortésmente mientras le daba una reverencia

-¿Mañana?-pregunte

-Si Finn, para ayudarte con tu disfraz-comento el Rey entre risas

* * *

**_Waaaaaaaaaaa... hasta aquí llega una parte de la historia ya que he tenido problemas técnicos -.- pero igual espero que lean la siguiente parte saludos a todos los lectores _**


	3. encuentros

El sol estaba insoportable, el calor era abrazador que parecía que te estabas cociendo, ya llevábamos 3 días caminando en el desierto, para llegar hacia el Reino Azcapozalco. Ahora estoy viajando junto con una caravana, que nos encontramos en medio de nuestro viaje yo y John, al igual que nosotros ellos viajan, sin embargo su destino era distinto al de nosotros pues ellos se dirigían al Reino Ocoyuacac también llamado "Lugar de los pinos", pero necesitaban llegar al Reino Azcapozalco, para hacer una pequeña parada además estaba de paso.

Las personas que conforman la caravana son muy interesantes, ya que su raza es muy especial, bueno para mí, ya que son personas peludas, y tienes una o 2 jorobas, también pueden durar 3 días sin comer o beber agua, y caminar grandes distancias. No suelen hablar mucho, pero al parecer no les molesta que nos hayamos unido a su caravana. Afortunadamente tuve la oportunidad de poner a prueba mi disfraz, y tenía mucho éxito, pues nadie sospechaba que yo era humano.

En sí mi disfraz consistía en ser uno de los habitantes del Reino Famailla, teniendo mi cuerpo cubierto de pintura dorada, y el pelo teñido temporalmente de negro, para no destacar demasiado y también usaba su ropa tradicional, que era un pantalón blanco, con un cinto rojo y zapatos del mismo color, dejando al descubierto mi torso, y teniendo uno que otro brazalete en el cuerpo uno el mi brazo izquierdo y el otro en mi tobillo derecho.

-¿Ya casi llegamos?-volví a preguntar

-No-contesto John molesto

En realidad estaba fastidiado al igual que yo, pero creo que un poco más, ya que durante la última hora le estuve molestando con la misma pregunta.

-Y ¿ahora?

-No-estaba a punto de salirse de sus casillas para estrangularme-pero si vuelves a hacer la misma pregunta te prometo que te estrangulare-me amenazo

-Jaja, lo siento viejo-me disculpe entre risas, al verlo en ese estado era un poco cómico -entiéndeme que solo ver arena en todo el viaje es un poco molesto además el sol no ayuda -explique

-Te entiendo-se relajo un poco-pero eso no me hace cambiar de opinión-aclaro

-Al menos lo intente-dije divertido

Seguimos viajando cuando de repente en el horizonte divise unas estructuras, al principio crei que era un espejismo.

-Bien ya llegamos-anuncio John feliz.

Aclarándome, que efectivamente no me estaba volviendo loco. Estaba emocionado, no solo por estar viviendo una aventura, sino que también ponto conoceré a "Fionna la humana", el viaje se volvía cada vez más asombroso y me era imposible detener mis emociones por la aventura.

Cuando entramos al Reino parecía alegre, había muchos comerciantes de todo tipo, había tanto que ver, que me era difícil decidir a donde voltear a ver cuando de repente, choque contra alguien

-¡AUCH!-se quejo

-Lo siento-me disculpe de inmediato, cuando vi a alguien mucho más grande que yo, su piel era completamente roja, sus ojos eran negras y grandes, en lugar de boca tenía unas grandes pinzas que parecían mortales su cuerpo era totalmente duro y sus manos también estaban sustituidas por grandes pinzas.-lo siento-me volví a disculpar. El gran hombre estaba furioso y con una de sus grandes pinzas me tomo del torso, levantándome del suelo y comenzó a apretarme.

Las personas comenzaron a gritar de horror y John no estaba cercas de mi para ayudarme pues me había separado de él para explorar el lugar, no había alguien que quisiera ayudarme, y el gran hombre rojo parecía divertido con la situación.

-¡BASTA!-grito alguien-¡POR FAVOR SUELTALO!-la voz estaba suplicando por mí.

Era una voz femenina, sueva pero audible, en eso el gran hombre rojo me bajo y me soltó, tirándome al suelo. Estaba un poco sofocado, por el gran apretón en eso alguien corrió a mi lado y me tomo, de los hombros.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto la dulce voz

-Sí, bueno eso creo-reí un poco y voltee a ver a mi salvadora

Cuando pose mi vista a ella, al principio me asuste, sentía que mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho, pues al ver a la chica de piel dorada, su pelo totalmente rojo y algo salvaje, me recordaron a la Princesa Flama, llegando a creer que era ella, pero al verla detenidamente me di cuenta que no era ella, además no me quemaba al estar en contacto con ella

-Eso es bueno-se relajo

-Pero mira quien es-dijo el gran hombre rojo-si es Fionna-al escuchar su nombre me asombre

-Por Glob, eres pesado-murmuro un poco molesta

-Ahora que los veo, son muy similares-dijo el gran hombre rojo mientras se agachaba para inspeccionarnos

-Tú crees-dijo con ironía mientras me abrazaba-pues adivina que somos "hermanos" –enfatizo la palabra hermanos. La mire un poco crédulo ante esa acción.

-Bien, como es tu hermano, dejare pasar ese detalle-se levanto

-Gracias grandote, eres lo máximo-repuso con alegría

-Ah la próxima ten más cuidado enano-dijo mientras se alejaba

Cuando se alejo lo sujeto, Fionna suspiro profundamente, levantándose del suelo y extendiéndome la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, una vez de pie, ella me miro detenidamente, es como si se hubiera dado cuenta…

-¡FINN!-grito a lo lejos John.

Volteamos al mismo tiempo hacia la dirección de John, interrumpiendo en la inspección de Fionna, cuando llego el me abrazo y me reviso si estaba bien o al menos no me faltaba un miembro

-¡POR TODO LO QUE ES GLOB! ¡NUNCA TE VUELVAS A SEPARAR DE MI!-me regaño

-Jaja lo siento-me disculpe

-Menos mal que estas bien

-¿John? Acaso te ¿olvidaste de mi?-pregunto la chica. John la observo y la inspecciono por un momento cuando…

-¿Fionna?-cuestiono

-La misma-dijo entre risas

-Ahora si por todo Glob… necesitamos hablar

John nos tomo a mí y a Fionna de la mano y nos jalo aun hostal un poco viejo, cuando entramos nos dieron un cuarto, John nos llevo directo al cuarto, una vez ahí superviso que nadie estuviera cerca de nuestro cuarto y entro.

-¿Qué sucede? Parece que has hecho un gran descubrimiento-se burlo

-Algo así-admitió

-Y bien ¿De que se trata? –estaba curiosa y John me miro para asegurarse de que estábamos listos yo solo asentí con la cabeza para que prosiguiera

-Bien Fionna, tengo que decirte que este chico que ves aquí también es un humano

Se prolongo un silencio incomodo hasta que Fionna exploto en risas.

-Jaja, eso es imposible-comento

-Entonces por qué no lo compruebas-le reto

-Eso are-dijo aceptando el reto

ella se acerco a mí y ahí fue cuando aceptamos que no eramos los últimos humanos en todo el planeta...


	4. tristes canciones

-Que día…-mencione mientras veía las estrellas desde la ventana

-Jaja tu ¿crees?-dijo Fionna entre risas

Era tantas emociones en un solo día, como llegar a un Reino en donde tenía que ocultar mi identidad para estar a salvo, donde soy atacado por un hombre gigante de rojo y por último ser rescatado por Fionna la humana. Realmente fue un día de locos, aun cuando comprobamos que no éramos los últimos humanos, nos pusimos muy insoportables a tal grado que John nos dejo solos y comenzamos a platicar de que fue de nuestra vida. Al parecer ella vive en un país llamado Aaa, al igual que yo fue adoptada pero por una familia de gatos, y su hermana se llama Cake, aun que tengo que admitir que todo lo que me cuenta es muy similar a lo que yo he vivido, sin embargo aun no sé, si el motivo del viaje sea el mismo que yo.

-Hey Fionna, puedo ¿hacerte una pregunta?-la cuestione.

Ella estaba acostada en el suelo, estaba cansada, ella me observo sin moverse y me sonrió de oreja a oreja

-Pero si ya lo estás haciendo-se burlo

-Cierto-me uní a su risas-puedo saber el ¿motivo de tu viaje?

Su sonrisa desapareció ante la pregunta ella se incorporo lentamente y suspiro profundamente, ya le había contado el motivo de mí viaje, y estaba deseoso de saber el de Fionna, ella me volteo a ver y suspiro tristemente

-Sí, no me quieres contar, está bien-comente

-No te preocupes, te voy a contar, es lo justo-menciono

Se levanto del suelo y se acerco a mí, sin mirarme, solo veía las estrellas.

-Finn, tu mencionaste que al ver que todo tus amigos ir tras sus sueños, decidiste ir en busca del tuyo ¿no?-me miro

-Sí-respondí

-Lo mío fue diferente, si fuera la otra yo del pasado estaría aun en Aaa, pues al igual que tu yo vi a los demás seguir sus sueños. Pero me sentía satisfecha con las aventuras que tenia y más junto a Marshall

-¿Marshall?-pregunte pues durante su relato nunca lo había mencionado

-Perdón si no lo mencione antes, es un poco doloroso-estaba triste-pero…-su voz cambio y sonaba un poco divertida-por ser tú te contare, Marshall era mi mejor amigo y también es un vampiro…

-¡¿VAMPIRO?!-me exalte, que termine interrumpiéndola

-Lo sé, déjame terminar de contarte, total después de vivir varias aventuras, termine enamorada de él…-hizo una pequeña pausa, parecía que iba a llorar-de hecho me conformaba con su compañía y llego el día en que me confesó que sentía algo por mí y nos hicimos novios…

-Eso suena genial-comente feliz por ella

-Sí suena genial-dijo desanimadamente-sin embargo al comenzar la relación, se fue sin decir nada…

-¿Qué?

No entendía lo que ella había dicho, como se había ido cuando apenas había sido sincero con sus sentimientos. Estaba molesto, que tipo de hombre era.

-Gracias a eso, me abrió los ojos-se alejo de la ventana y se dirigió hacia un estuche de guitarra.

No comprendía porque estaba agradecía, la había dejado cuando estaban empezando, de seguro la dejo devasta y muy triste.

-¡POR QUE AGRADECES! ¡TE DEJO!-explote de cólera

-Lo sé, yo también estaba enojada al principio y triste, pero aparte de esos sentimientos había uno más grande-ella saco una vieja guitarra y se sentó en la cama-tenia envidia-dijo finalmente

-¿Lo envidiaste?-pregunte incrédulamente

-Claro, el había emprendido un viaje y yo simplemente me había conformado con estar en Aaa, y eso me molesto mucho… existiendo tantas aventuras por vivir y solo me iba a quedar ahí viviendo cínicamente, no creo fue muy tono de mi parte pensar eso, así que cuando lo vea lo voy a golpear-rio ante la idea y mostro una dulce sonrisa- y agradecerle

Ella comenzó a tocar la guitarra, al principio se escuchaba fatal, ella rio un poco avergonzada y afino poco a poco la guitarra, todo el tiempo solo la miraba y me mantenía callado, y después la guitarra sonó mejor hasta hacer una dulce melodía y Fionna empezó a cantar…

_Era un lobo muy loquito, le llamaban Marshall. _  
_Urbanito, vago y cortés. Y de apetito liguero. _  
_Un buen día le dio por andar. _  
_Se largó de su casa y tardó un tiempo en regresar. _

_Tenía el lobo novia formal, una coneja blanca. _  
_Le pidió un abrazo y perdón. Estaba airada... _  
_"Hijo loco de lobos, dime dónde has estado. _  
_Me tenías aquí a tus pies" _

_"Estuve en Lorres, Biniss Sires, Merrica, _  
_me bañé en el Sena, y sí, vuelvo con la conclusión: _  
_en todos esos cielos brilla igual nuestra luna llena, _  
_y tú sigues siendo la mejor."…_

La canción parecía que iba a concluir ahí, de repente me invadió el deseo de que continuara la canción y al igual que ella empeze a cantar…

_"Hasta que no cambies, lo nuestro será ciencia ficción. _  
_Hasta que no cambies, no dejaré que pases, hoy no. _  
_Deja de mirarme, no sé cómo lo haces, por Glob. _  
_Pero te mueves bien, lo voy a reconocer." _

Ella se asombro, sin embargo al igual que yo ni queríamos que la canción concluyera ahí y seguimos

_"En amplias avenidas busqué tu bella sombra. _  
_Creía verte en cada arcén o dentro de furgonas." _  
_Lobo dijo: "Ya está bien, ¡basta ya de locuras! _  
_Sigo estando aquí a tus pies." _

_En Lorres, Biniss Sires, Merrica, _  
_cada pena y aflicción pueden curarse bailando. _  
_Tango, una ranchera o un charlestón, todo se olvida bailando. _  
_Es como volver a nacer. _

_"Hasta que no cambies, lo nuestro será ciencia ficción. _  
_Hasta que no cambies, no dejaré que pases, hoy no. _  
_Deja de mirarme, no sé cómo lo haces, por Glob _  
_Pero te mueves bien, lo voy a reconocer." _

_Allí en medio de un tejado, en un cortejo hasta el amanecer, la volteó del revés. _  
_Y una raspa de pescado fue el teclado del señor Ciempiés. _  
_Ella ha caído otra vez. _

_"Da igual que no cambies, estamos destinados, tú y yo._

_Da igual que no cambies estamos destinados tu y yo."_

Al concluir la canción reímos, nos había quedado perfecta, y estábamos de buen humor, después de eso nos acomodamos para dormir, al principio me avergoncé porque íbamos a compartir el cuarto, en cambio Fionna no le molestaba la idea

-Pido la cama-se acostó

-¡ESO ES TRAMPA!-proteste en modo de juego

-Jaja, acaso vas a dejar que una dama duerma en el suelo-había dado en el banco, claro que mi código de héroe no me permitía hacer tal cosa y menos dejarla dormir en el suelo.

-No puedo hacer eso-estaba resignado

Ella sonrió y nos acomodamos, apague las luces en espera de caer dormido, sin embargo me era imposible, aun estaba pensando en la historia de Fionna, estaba aun molesto con ese tal "Marshall", pero a la vez agradecido por que alentó a Fionna a hacer su viaje, prometiendo a mi mismo que cuando lo conociera lo golpearía y le diría que era un tonto por dejarla sin decir nada.

-Finn-susurro Fionna interrumpiendo mis pensamientos- ¿aun sigues despierto?-pregunto

-Si-respondí

-No puedo dormir y ¿tu?

-Tampoco, pero si quieres puedo cantar una canción de cuna-sugerí

-¿Enserio? ¿No te molesta?

-No, no me molesta…

Solo me sabia una canción de cuna y esa era la que me había enseñado mi madre adoptiva, a ella no le importo y sin más demora cante hasta quedar dormidos…

* * *

_**HOLA HOLA,**_

_**HASTA AQUI LLEGO LA 4 PARTE DE LA HISTORIA EN VERDAD ESPERO QUE LA ESTÉN DISFRUTANDO Y ESPEREN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO .0**_

_**ATTE. Meelinaa**_


	5. una idea muy arriesgada

A veces puede llegar a ser molesta la luz del sol y más cuando no has dormido lo suficiente…pues este es uno de esos momentos en que lo odias un poco ya que me daba en toda la cara la luz solar despertándome malhumoradamente, gracias al caso de Fionna y ese tal "Marshall", me había desvelado por solo pensar en su situación, al incorporarme estaba maldiciendo un poco, pero eso desapareció al instante, pues enfrente de mí se encontraba Fionna en ropa interior, avergonzándome por la situación que estaba y para mí suerte recordé, la vez en que estaba escondido en el closet de Marceline, me sentí como un depravado, ¿Cómo rayos llegamos a esto? y si no hubiera sido por la pintura dorada que cubría mi cuerpo ya estuviera completamente rojo de la vergüenza, no lo pensé 2 veces y enseguida me tape con la sabana para no ver

-¡FIONNA QUE HACES!-le grite aun avergonzado

-Oh Finn, despertaste-estaba relajada, acaso no se daba cuenta de la situación que estábamos-es mejor que te levantes-ella se acerco a mí y me quito la sabana

-¡NO!-exclame. Ahora me había tapado con mis manos.

-Pero ¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto extrañada, quitando mis manos de mí cara

-¡POR FAVOR PONTE ALGO!-explote de vergüenza.

Había girado a ver otro lado, no quería que nuestra linda y corta amistad se volviera algo feo…

-Tonto-enfatizo la palabra y soltó una que otra risa después-acaso te da vergüenza… ver a una chica con poca ropa

-Si-conteste en automático, haciendo que ella explotara en risa-ya no te burles-pedí soltándome de sus manos

-Es inevitable-comento, parecía que estaba llorando de risa

-Jaja que graciosa-dije con sarcasmo

-Bueno está bien lo pondremos de esta manera…imagínate que es un bañador-propuso

No fue difícil imaginar eso, pensándolo bien creo que era casi lo mismo, gire mi mirada poco a poco y en efecto gracias a ese comentario ya no era tan vergonzoso observarla con esa ropa, pues ella llevaba un top blanco con un diamante azul en el centro haciendo juego con sus ojos y un pantalón extremadamente corto de color blanco, con un cinto y zapatos azules. La examine con cuidado y me percate de que se había trenzado su larga cabellera, se veía hermosa y no pude evitar admirarla un poco.

-Y bien, ¿mejor?-estaba divertida

-Mejor-asegure

-Eso es bueno, bien es mejor salir e ir por algo de comer-comento

-Sí me parece genial-sonreí

Ella correspondió mi sonrisa, y salió pues habíamos acordado que me esperaría abajo, para salir. Termine de acomodarme y me dirigí hacia donde ella estaba, encontrándome a John en el camino.

-Viejo ¿Qué tal has dormido?-pregunte por cortesía

-Genial, pero creo que tu no tanto, acaso paso algo-insinuó

-No seas tonto, claro que no, solo hablamos-al escuchar eso se decepciono de la platica

-Que aburridos-comento

-John buenos días-saludo Fionna al verlo

-Buenos días Fionna-dijo cortésmente- y bien a ¿Dónde vamos?-pregunto mirándonos a los dos

-Si no les molesta, me encantaría llevarlos a un lugar especial-comento

Fionna nos llevo a un mercado, en donde había mucha actividad, aunque esta vez procure no separarme del grupo, llegamos a un pequeño restaurant en donde nos acomodamos en un mesita que se encontraba un poco aislados de las demás mesas para que no escucharan nuestra platica, la comida era deliciosa a pesar de que una de ellas tenía un aspecto de que no ser comestible. Al terminar de comer John nos comenzó a contar unas noticias

-Chicos estuve investigando un poco y mañana partirá una pequeña caravana hacia Ocoyuacac

-Oco… ¿Qué?-preguntamos al mismo tiempo yo y Fionna

- Ocoyuacac "lugar de los pinos"-repitió mientras se agarraba la cabeza

-Oh… -contestamos a unisón

-Bueno en total-prosiguió John-hable con los jefes de esa caravana, dando nos permiso de viajar con el así que partiremos con ellos-concluyo

Eso significaba que era hora de partir, pues ya habíamos cumplido con el objetivo principal y era encontrar a Fionna.

-Ya se van tan pronto-dijo con tristeza Fionna.

Al escuchar esa respuesta me asuste, creyendo que John solo me había traído para conocer a Fionna y ya

-No Fionna, nos iremos todos juntos-dijo John, para aclarar lo que había dicho

-¡ESTOY EN CONTRA DE ESO!-se exalto, levantándose de la mesa.

Todo el mundo volteo a ver nuestra dirección y al ver que había llamado mucha la atención se disculpo y volvió a tomar asiento

-Entiende que aquí es muy peligroso y más para ti-trato de persuadirla

-Lo sé, sin embargo aun no deseo irme-replico

-Dime acaso ¿quieres ser parte de la colección?-cuestiono

-No, pero tampoco no me iré

-¿Por qué?-estaba ya molesto John y el estaba exigiendo una respuesta ante tal locura

-Es más que obvio, acaso no te das cuenta,-hizo una pausa- hay algo que la Reina de aquí oculta algo, por eso solo toma una pareja de diferentes reinos, además he investigado un poco y me eh enterado que todo su obsesión de tener especies únicas, comenzó alrededor de hace 15 años atrás, es decir nuestra edad… ¿no creen que es algo extraño?

Escuchando ese punto de vista sí que era realmente extraño, además a mí también me había contagiado la curiosidad de saber cuál era el propósito de la Reina al coleccionar personas de especies únicas.

-John-le llame-creo que yo también me quedo

-¡¿AHORA TU?!-exploto de ira

-Lo siento, pero quiero saber qué es lo que sucede ahí –me excuse

El estaba en su límite y respiro profundamente, para clamarse aun no creía lo que estábamos diciendo, y nos miro de reojo para estudiar nuestras caras, estábamos decididos en quedarnos a averiguar lo que ocurría, en ese instante suspiro y levanto la mirada

-Está bien, si ustedes se quedan yo lo haré igual-nos alegramos por aceptar la decisión-pero…-ahí va el "pero"-¿Cómo piensan entrar al castillo?

Muy buena pregunta como rayos lo íbamos a entrar al castillo, antes de ser parte de la colección

-Fácil- sonrió de oreja a oreja Fionna, mientras sacaba de su bolsa algo-John tu sabes tocar la guitarra ¿no?-pregunto

-Sí-contesto sin comprender la idea

-Y Finn alguna vez has usado-saca una pandora-uno de estos

-Una vez, pero no lo hago mal-dije a un dudoso

-Bien, ya estamos listo…-dijo con entusiasmo mientas se levantaba de la mesa y dejando algo de dinero –es hora de prepararnos

-¿Para qué?-pregunte

-Para dar un espectáculo la Reina

Fionna nos saco a toda prisa del restaurant y nos llevo al mercado para escoger ropa, después nos fuimos al hotel y nos explico que la Reina de las hormigas, le encantaba ver espectáculos, lo cual sería un pase para entrar a su castillo, sin ser descubiertos.

-Eso suena muy bien-admitió John

-Claro, yo idee la idea-se alabo así misma Fionna

-Fionna y dime ¿Qué tipos de artistas somos?-pregunte

-Somos bailarines-contesto alegremente

-¿Bailarines?-me aterre

-Bueno algo así, ya que sería la única bailando y ustedes tocarían algo de música-comento, eso me relajo lo suficiente, no quería echar a perder el plan, solo por tener 2 pies izquierdos

-Y ¿Cuándo ejecutaremos ese plan?-pregunto John

-Dentro de 2 días-contesto Fionna

* * *

**_hola mis queridos lectores perdón si no he subido ultimamente algo, sin embargo en estos días me ha fallado el Internet y no he se a arreglado para mi mala suerte... pero = a qui les dejo con otra parte de la historia que lo disfruten_**


	6. Manos a la obra

Hoy es el gran día en donde pondremos en marcha nuestro plan para infiltrarnos en el castillo, ahora estamos siendo escoltados por 2 grandes hombres rojos, muy similar al que me había encontrado anteriormente, solo que estos eran un poco más alto que el otro y usaban un uniforme identificándolos como guardianes reales, además no han tratado de matarme aun. Estaba muy nervioso, al parecer era el más nervioso de los 3 ya que John se veía muy relajado y tenía un paso firme aunque un poco tenso, y Fionna no sabía que decir pues una capa la cubría de pieza a cabeza y no lograba ver una señal de nervios.

Aunque tengo que admitir que estos 2 días que pasaron, han sido un poco duro por los ensayos que hemos tenido para el espectáculo, sin mencionar la presión que hemos llevado para no ser descubiertos y todo eso.

Los guardias nos llevaron a una sala en donde había más artistas, que presentarían su espectáculo igual que nosotros, me relaje un poco ya que no seriamos los únicos, John estaba hablando con uno de los guardias, al parecer le estaba dando indicaciones y Fionna se acomodo cercas de mí, cuando se desocupo los guardias se retiraron sin antes entregarle un papel a John, el se dirigió hacia nosotros.

-Bien en orden-comento

-Vamos de acuerdo al plan-mencione. John sonrió y mostro el papel

-Creo que seremos uno de los primeros, entre más pronto pasemos, más tiempo tendremos de explorar el castillo-dijo con astucia

El papelito tenía el numero 21, eso significaba que no tardaríamos en pasar.

-Genial-menciono Fionna- será mejor que empiecen a afinar sus instrumentos-sugirió mientras se sentaba-ah y otra cosa Finn

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte

-Hay que mantenernos un poco alejados de los alimentos, recuerda que nosotros sobrevivimos con la luz del sol, además nos están vigilando-volteo a su alrededor y yo la imite observado que había demasiados guardias a su vista

-Si

Después de escuchar la advertencia, nos acomodamos y empezamos a hacer lo que nos había sugerido Fionna, pasaron los minutos y veíamos como eran llamados los demás artistas conforme le indicaban su número 1, 2, 3, 4…18,19, 20…

-¡EL NUMERO 21!-grito un guardia

-¡SOMOS NOSOTROS!-contesto John. Levantando la mano para que nos identificara

-Es su turno, síganme-indico.

Nos levantamos a toda prisa y lo seguimos en un gran corredor, de repente se para en seco frente a una pequeña puerta.

-Hasta aquí lo dejo, será mejor que pasen y den su espectáculo-ordeno

-Gracias-agradeció John

-Solo háganlo-dijo mientras se alejaba

-Es el momento-dije

-¿Listos?-nos pregunto John

-Adelante-dijo Fionna mientras abría la puerta

Al entrar al cuarto, nos recibió una gran multitud, parecía que nos estuviera esperando especialmente a nosotros, lo que me desconcertó el hecho de que eran de diferentes especies los que estaba de invitados, aun así proseguimos y observamos que había un camino que nos llevaba hacia el centro de la pista, nos dirigimos ahí sin pensarlo y al llegar hicimos una pequeña reverencia hacia la Reina, alce un poco la mirada para verla y vi que a diferencia de los grandes hombres rojos ella se veía más pequeña, no tenia esas feas pinzas en cambio tenía unas manos normales y sus ojos eran totalmente obscuro, su piel al igual que todos sus súbditos era roja y era algo linda.

-Bienvenidos a mi Reino-anuncio la Reina-y bien díganme ¿Quiénes son? Y ¿Qué harán?

-Muchas gracias su majestad por recibirnos-dijo Fionna quitándose la capucha de la cabeza-yo soy Nana, el es mi hermano Franz y el es nuestro amigo Saúl.

Había cambiado en ese instante nuestros nombres, no quería ser reconocida ni mucho menos ser descubiertos,

-Somos humildes viajeros, que venimos del Reino de Famailla, y es un honor para nosotros presentarnos y hacer un pequeño espectáculo-concluyo

-Interesante-menciono la Reina-pueden comenzar a dar su espectáculo-ordeno tomando asiento en su trono

John se sentó en el suelo y tomo la guitarra, Fionna se quito la capa dejando ver su cuerpo, pues ella solo traía un top y pantalón azul, con unos brazaletes en su brazo derecho y otros en el pies izquierdo, yo solo saque mi pandero y me puse en posición, esperando la indicación para comenzar. Todos nos miramos al estar en nuestra posición y una vez listos iniciamos.

Al hacerse sonar la música, Fionna comenzó a bailar un tipo de baile llamado árabe, todo el mundo estaba maravillados, y aplaudían de la emoción, Fionna aprovecho la oportunidad invitando a algunos espectadores a bailar junto a ella, en ese momento se acerco hacia la Reina, sin embargo se interpusieron algunos guardias que estaban cercas de ella, aun así Fionna se acerco un poco mas extendiéndole su mano invitándola a que se uniera la fiesta, era una locura lo que estaba haciendo ella sabia el riesgo de que podrían sacarnos del castillo echando a perder el plan, aun así la Reina sonrió ante tal locura y se levanto de su trono aceptando la invitación, los guardias se relajaron y se volvieron a acomodar a sus posiciones originales. Mientras tanto Fionna se llevo a la Reina al centro de la pista, bailando a la par.

Todo el mundo reía y se divertía, haciéndome cuestionar ¿Cómo rayos era tan temido si parece ser pacifico? ¿Cómo llego a ser una coleccionista de razas?

Al terminar la canción todo el mundo aplaudió, incluso la Reina.

-Increíble-dijo mientras abrazaba a Fionna- ya tenía tiempo que no me divertía así

-Nos alegra eso su majestad-se alejo de la Reina e hizo una pequeña reverencia

-Levántate niña-ordeno-aun deseo ver otro de tus espectáculos, me concederías ese honor-pidió amablemente.

Esto era extraño, la reina parece ser amable, no tiene ni siquiera la fachada de ser una persona aterradora, bueno al principio creí que era exigente y todo eso pero ¡POR GLOB! ¡QUE RAYOS SUCEDE!

Sé que no fui el único que se asombro pues John y Fionna se quedaron con la boca abierta, aun así Fionna supo controlar su expresión

-Eso no será molestia para mí, ni tampoco para mis colegas-dijo cortésmente-sin embargo solo preparamos este acto, le pido disculpas-se disculpo

-No me importa si no prepararon nada, acaso ¿No pueden hacer un esfuerzo?-pregunto

-Solo lo comentare con mis compañeros

Fionna se dio la media vuelta y se acerco a nosotros.

-Y bien, ¿lo aremos?-nos pregunto

-Por supuesto-dijo John-esto será interesante

-Yo también estoy dispuesto-dije con emoción

-En ese caso-Fionna se giro hacia la Reina-¡IMPROVISAREMOS!-anuncio con un gran grito. Que emociono a toda la multitud

Aun no habíamos decidido que canción íbamos a tocar, en ese instante Fionna toma mi mano y me sonrió gentilmente, eso era suficiente para decirme que iba a bailar con ella, dándome pavor.

-Finn es momento de actuar-dijo mientras me arrebataba el pandero

-Pero Fi… -trate de decirle que no, soy pésimo bailando y ella lo sabe más que nada. Pero no tuve la oportunidad ya que la música comenzó a sonar

Al principio parecía un tronco, me era imposible seguir el ritmo de Fi y por mas esfuerzo que ponía, todo el mundo comenzaba a reír hasta la Reina comenzó a reírse de mí, estaba avergonzado y cuando estaba a punto de abandonarlo cuando…

-Finn, relájate y solo déjate llevar-dijo Fionna-sé que es un poco vergonzoso pero también es divertido, mira a tu alrededor todos lo están disfrutando

Ella tenía razón todos lo estaban disfrutando el único que no lo hacía era yo, respire profundamente y ahí fue cuando empezó la fiesta dentro de mí.

De esa forma pasamos la velada.

-Estupendo, son geniales chicos-Dijo la Reina

-Gracias su majestad-agradeció John-pero creo que es momentos de retirarnos-dijo

-Que mal-estaba decepcionada

-Sí, ahora con su permiso-se despidió

-Tan pronto

La voz de la Reina se torno maléfica, hasta recorrernos un escalofrió en la espalda.

-No les gustaría quedarse un poco más

-Lo siento, pero tenemos que continuar-me disculpe

-Creo que esta vez no…

De repente sentí un golpe y caí al suelo, igualmente sucedió con mis camaradas, la vista comenzo a nublarme y lo único que recuerdo fue la risa de la Reina…

AL fin descubrió su verdadero ser…

* * *

_**QUE EMOCIÓN... HASTA YO QUIERO SABER QUE ES LO QUE LES PASARA A NUESTROS HÉROES...**_

_**PEOR NO SE PREOCUPES PRONTO SABREMOS QUE SUCEDERÁ :) **_


	7. AGRADECIMIENTOS

_**A TODOS MIS LECTORES**_

_**GRACIAS POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTA FANTÁSTICA HISTORIA**_

_**AHORA YA SOMOS 1000 **_

_**QUIENES HAN LLEGADO A LEER**_

_**ESTE FANFIC**_

_**LES AGRADEZCO Y ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN Y SIGAN LEYENDO MIS HISTORIAS :) **_


	8. origen

Estoy demasiado cansado, aun tengo mucho sueño y no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso la noche anterior… mmm… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Si no mal recuerdo, Fionna había ideado un increíble plan para infiltrarnos en el castillo de las hormigas, John estaría con nosotros… ¿Qué más?... ah ya también hubo una fiesta, en donde había muchas personas…baile…risas… ¡EMBOSCADA! ¡NOS HABIAN EMBOSCADO! ¡TENIA QUE ENCONTRAR A MIS AMIGOS!

Al recordad eso me levante de golpe, me percate de que no estaba en un calabozo ni nada de eso, era un cuarto lujoso y dormía en una cómoda y suave cama. Me pregunte si acaso este era un sueño, a lo que me llevo a pellizcarme la cara…

-¡AUCH!-grite

Lo que me confirmo que no era un sueño, me baje de la cama y camine sigilosamente hacia la puerta, la abrí con cuidado y me asome si no había moros a la costa, no vi señal alguna y salí silenciosamente hacia el pasillo.

-¿Finn?-me llamo una dulce voz

Me sobresalte, pensé que me habían atrapado y cuando iba a huir

-Finn, no corras espera, soy yo Fionna

-¿Fionna?-me sorprendí

Me di la media vuelta y efectivamente era Fionna, pero se veía más humana, ya no tenía la pintura dorada en su cuerpo, y además su pelo era dorado como el mío, me acerque a ella solo para confirmarlo y ella me sonrió dulcemente

-Soy yo-dijo entre risas

-Eso es genial, pero dime ¿Qué sucede?-le pregunte un poco alarmado

-Ven vamos a almorzar algo-me tomo de la mano y me jalo-ahora te explico

Caminamos hasta salir del gran corredor, habíamos llegado a un pequeño jardín en donde se encontraba John y una chica, que al parecer también era de Famailla pues era muy parecida a la gente de ese Reino. Fionna me invito a acercarme a la mesa, me acerque y tome asiento. Al ver la mesa estaba llena de deliciosos bocadillos que empecé a almorzar, parecía que todos habían olvidado lo de la noche anterior, estaba muy intrigado ante esta situación, a tal punto que deje mi plato a un lado.

-Insisto ¿Qué sucede aquí?-exigí

-Aun no lo sé exactamente, pero lo único que sabemos es que, teníamos una idea errónea de lo de coleccionistas de especies-admitió John

-Pero yo les puedo aclarar sus dudas-interrumpió una voz que provenía desde la puerta.

Todo el mundo alzo la mirada hacia esa dirección y era la Reina quien se unía a la conversación. Ella tomo un asiento junto a mí lado y se acomodo.

-Se que ustedes tienen un concepto de mi muy malo, oh y me disculpo la forma en que los trataron en la noche anterior- se disculpo-pero creo que era un poco necesario

-¡¿NECESARIO?!-exploto John. Levantándose de la mesa, la chica que estaba junto a él se levanto y lo clamo hasta que tomo asiento

-Se que no me entenderás, pero igual les explicare mi situación-prosiguió- tengo entendido que la mayoría me conocen como "Coleccionista de Especies" o algo así, sin embargo ese no es el caso, de seguro ya lo escuchaste de esta jovencita, en realidad solo he acogido a unas cuantas personas que han estado perdidas y eso, aunque tengo que admitir que no he utilizado los métodos adecuados

Ella observo a la joven y ella asintió, como si estuviera de acuerdo con lo que decía

-Aun así ese no es el punto-continuo-en realidad los estaba buscando a ustedes dos-ahora nos miro a mí y a Fionna-

-¿A nosotros?-cuestione

-Sí

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Fionna

-Porque ustedes son el ultimo recuerdo que tengo de sus padres…

-¿de nuestros padres?-preguntamos a unisón

-Acaso esto es una ¿broma?-pregunto John- si dices que es el ultimo recuerdo de "sus padres" eso no los lleva a hacer…

-A hermanos…-concluyo la frase-eso es correcto Finn y Fionna son hermanos gemelos

-¿Cómo sabe nuestros nombres?-pregunte

-Si les cuento me prometen no interrumpirme hasta terminar…-dijo

-Si-dije

-Yo también-prometió John

La única que aun no decía nada era Fionna, estaba temerosa y estaba dudando. Tome su mano para tranquilizarla y hacerla entender que no estaba sola, ella me miro y suavemente tomo mi mano, parecía que se sentía reconfortada con ese pequeño apoyo.

-Lo prometo-dijo finalmente

-Perfecto entonces les contare… -dijo la Reina- hace 17 años conocí a sus padres, su madre era una bella mujer de pelo dorado que le llegaba hasta la cintura, ojos grandes de color verdes esmeralda, piel clara… ah y un poco alta, también era una increíble bailarina y una excelente cantante, se llamaba Hana. Su padre era un joven hombre de cabello color miel un poco largo y revuelto, sus ojos eran de color azul tan azul como el mismo cielo, alto, fuerte y atractivo, además fue un talentoso músico y espadachín, el se llamaba Smith- ella nos observo al terminar la descripción y sonrió-por lo que veo ustedes heredaron los ojos de sus padres y el cabello dorado de su madre y una que otra cualidad

-Eso parece-dije un poco apenado

-Oh, entiendo que es difícil imaginarse a sus padres, así que Caroline- se dirige con la joven que estaba al lado de John-me puedes traer el cuadro que esta atrás de ti-pidió amablemente

La joven asintió, se levanto de su asiento y tomo el cuadro llevándoselo a la Reina, ella lo tomo y nos lo entrega

-Aquí tienen-dijo cortésmente

Nosotros tomamos el cuadro y en la foto efectivamente estaba dos jóvenes con las descripciones que nos había dado, se veían más o menos de 20 a 22 años.

-¿Ellos eran nuestros padres?-pregunto Fionna mientras contemplaba la foto

-Sí, ellos eran, además eran conocidos como los amantes perfectos, se amaban tanto que con solo verlos juntos de te daba un poco de envidia, sin embargo como todos aventureros se fueron en busca de aventuras y solo se quedaron por un año. Afortunadamente en ese tiempo estuvimos en contactos por unas increíbles aves mensajeras, que te encontraban aunque estuvieras en lo más profundo de la tierra-paro la narración y se puso un poco melancólica- fueron de gran ayuda, aunque tardaba un poco pero gracias a ellos siempre estábamos al tanto, en especial cuando me entere que los iba a tener.

-Y ¿Qué paso?-pregunte

-Nada, simplemente nada, dejaron de llegar las cartas y mis aves cada vez que los mandaba siempre regresaban con las cartas sin ser leídas, desesperada por no saber nada, mande a mis guardias a buscarlo, no los encontraba en cambio traían otras razas únicas y los hospede, puede que no los traía de la mejor manera, convirtiéndome "La Reina Hormiga la Coleccionista de Especies", tenía la esperanza de encontrarlos

-Y nos encontró-dije para animarla, ella sonrió

-Al menos mis esfuerzos valieron la pena

-Disculpe, su majestad-intervino Fionna- podría usted contarnos unas anécdotas de nuestros padres, me gustaría saber cómo eran-pidió

-Querida claro que si-contesto-pero también me gustaría que ustedes me contaran que han hecho a lo largo de su vida-menciono

-Sí, señora-aprobó

-Y para más comodidad por favor llámenme Ann

Después de hacer ese gran descubrimiento, Ann nos hablo de nuestros padres y nosotros hablamos de lo que había sido hasta llegar a este punto, era extraño fue día de locos, reímos, lloramos, gritamos, pero una así lo mejor de ese momento era que llegue a tener una familia y ahora tengo una hermana en la cual apoyarme


	9. cartas para amigos

Han pasado varias semanas desde que llegamos al Reino hormiga, y he descubierto varias cosas inesperadas de este viaje como descubrir que no soy el ultimo humano, mi origen y una hermana, en realidad no me esperaba este tipo de aventuras, aun así estoy feliz de saberlo, además estoy muy agradecido con Ann la Reina hormiga, al igual que Fionna, una de las razones son por a vernos contado de nuestro padres y origen, otra por hospedarnos y también porque nos dio la oportunidad de mandarles una carta con sus aves mensajeras a nuestros amigos. De hecho ahora estoy en la biblioteca del palacio, escribiendo la carta pero aun no se que ponerles, tengo miedo que no la quieran leer porque me fui sin decir nada o que me odien, pero que les puedo decir "_Chicos lo siento pero me llamo la aventura y por eso me fui"_. No eso es estúpido.

-¿Ya terminaste tu carta Finn?-interrumpió Fionna mi hilo de pensamientos mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

-No, en realidad no se qué escribir-comente un poco triste-la verdad tengo miedo de que no la quieran leer y me odien por irme sin decir nada-admití

-Te entiendo-dijo finalmente

-¿En serio?-me asombre creí que se había despedido en buenos términos, no como yo

-Sí, sin embargo ellos son tus amigos y familia, además creo que ellos perfectamente estaban consientes que un día íbamos a ir en busca de tu propia aventura.-dijo suavemente, y me acaricio la cabeza-Y también me imagino que están ansiosos por saber algo de ti-concluyo

Al decir eso me sentí un poco más relajado, todo lo que decía era cierto. Ellos estarían ansiosos de saber cómo estaba o que he hecho, son mis amigos y hermanos, y además yo también quería saber algo de ellos.

-Sera mejor que vaya a escribir mi carta-se levanto

-Fionna-la detuve antes de que se fuera, ella volteo hacia a mí-gracias

-No es nada hermano

Era extraño escuchar la palabra "hermano" de una chica ya que ni una mujer me había dicho así, solo de mi hermano Jake, y me imagino que para ella le resultaba extraño, aun así me hacia feliz, es como si fuera la primer palabra que me gusta que ella diga de mi. Cuando se retiro, empezaron a fluir las ideas para escribir la carta hasta que termine…

_Queridos amigos…_

_Sé que lo más probable, es que estén molestos conmigo y no los culpo, tienen todo el derecho de hacerlo, ya que me fui sin decir adiós y dejar atrás unas cuantas cartas para ustedes. Pero me gustaría que comprendieran que no tenía el valor de decirles en la cara, ya que cada quien estaban cumpliendo sus sueños y no quería desviarlos de ellos._

_Me siento apenado por todo esto y solo quería saber cómo estaban ustedes, y por si se preguntan como estoy yo, estoy bien, todo ha ido bien, además quería comunicarles a primer lugar que encontré otra humana y resulta que es mi hermana gemela, se que suena loco pero es verdad ella se llama Fionna y al igual que yo es una gran aventurera…_

_No sé que más que decirles, pero si recibo por este medio una carta de ustedes, sabré que cuento para todo con ustedes y si no…gracias por todo_

_Atentamente Finn el humano…_

Había terminado mi carta, estaba contento, me levante para llevar mi carta con la Fionna para mostrarle mi obra, pero al ver el reloj ya era muy tarde, así que solo decidí dirigirme a mi cuarto y descansar para cuando me levantara se la enseñaría a primera hora…

Al día siguiente lo primero que hice fue buscar a Fionna para mostrarle mi carta, la busque por un buen rato hasta encontrarla, estaba en el balcón viendo hacia el horizonte y tenía en la mano una carta. Al parecer había terminado la suya y me dirigí a ella animadamente

-¡FIONNA!-grite

Ella se sobresalto y se giro recibiéndome con una gran sonrisa

-Finn ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto

-Mira ya la termine-le enseñe

-Eso es genial-me felicito-y bien ¿ya estás listo para mandarla?

-Por supuesto que sí-conteste alegremente

-Entonces que esperamos

Fionna me tomo de la mano y me jalo, llevándome a lo más alto del castillo, en el camino nos encontramos a la Reina hormiga con John.

-Ann-dije

-Oh Finn, Fionna ¿Qué sucede?-nos pregunto

-Ya tenemos las cartas-dije, presumiendo las cartas

-Eso significa que ya lo quieren mandar-dijo John

-Claro que si estamos impacientes-contesto Fionna

-Entiendo-dijo Ann- entonces síganme

Seguimos a la reina hasta llevarnos a un esplendido jardín, era realmente hermosos y te hacia preguntar ¿cómo era posible que existiera un paraíso en medio del desierto?, en ese instante Ann extendió su mano y en ella se pararon dos pequeñas aves de color dorado, se veían frágiles como si cualquier cosa le pudieran hacer daño.

-Son hermosos-soltó Fionna

-Y excelentes mensajeros-dijo Ann

-¿Ellos serán nuestros mensajeros?-pregunte incrédulo-Sin ofender su majestad pero no cree ¿que son muy pequeños para una tarea así?

-Puede que sean pequeños, pero son veloces, astutos y además su plumaje puede cambiar de color de acuerdo al paisaje-termino de explicar

-¡ESO ES GENIAL!-grito Fionna

-¡YO TAMBIEN LO CREO!-concorde

-Me alegra escuchar eso, bien extiendan sus manos-pidió, yo y Fionna los extendimos

-¿Así?-pregunte, en ese instante una de las aves se poso en mi mano y la otra en mi hermana

-Perfecto ahora entréguenle las cartas y piensen en la persona que desean que reciba la carta-indico

Le di la carta a la pequeña ve como lo había dicho Ann y ella lo tomo con su pico, era gracioso pues la carta era un poco más grande que ella, después me concentre para pensar en la persona que recibiría mi carta, pensé en Jake, sin embargo en mi mente me llego la imagen de Marceline y antes de darme cuenta la ave ya se había ido al igual que la de Fionna.

-Se fueron-susurro Fionna

Todo el mundo volteaba hacia arriba en donde se veía el cielo azul, después de contemplarla por un momento mire a Fionna y ella a mí

-Creo que es momento Finn-dijo Fionna

-Estoy de acuerdo-dije, y luego volteamos con Ann y John.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tan misteriosos?-nos cuestiono Ann un poco intrigada por nuestra actitud

-Suéltenlo ya-exigió John

-Desde hace tiempo he estado hablando con mi hermana y creo que es momento de seguir adelante-dije finalmente

-Ya me lo esperaba-dijo Ann-pero antes de que se vayan me gustaría darles algo.

Ella salió del cuarto y nos indico que la siguiéramos y nos llevo a una cuarto, que me recordó un poco el laboratorio de la Dulce Princesa, ella tomo unos cuantas cosas y se dirigió a una mesa poniendo varios frascos.

-¿Qué son?-pregunto John

-Son formulas que los ayudaran en su viaje, quiero que estén consientes que hay muchos mounstros y personas que pueden hacerles daño, mas si son humanos. Por lo cual les doy estos tónicos para ayudarlos

Ella tomo un frasco negro y otro rojo

-Por ejemplo estos frascos les ayudara teñir el cabello-los deja a un lado y toma otro-Y este les puede confundir su aroma corporal

-Wow…-dijo Fionna con asombro-puede ser de ayuda para ocultarnos y pasar desapercibidos-tomo uno de los frascos y los empezó a inspeccionar

-Exacto, si tan solo se los hubiera dado a sus padres-menciono con tristeza Ann.

-Gracias su majestad, en verdad no sabemos cómo pagarle por todo su apoyo-le agradecí

-Con solo saber que ustedes están bien es suficiente-y ¿Cuándo partirán?-nos pregunto

-Mañana mismo-conteste

-Es muy pronto-dijo John

-Lo sabemos, pero entre más pronto mejor-comente

-Tiene razón John-me concedió la razón Ann-ellos son aventureros y aun les falta mucho que explorar. Aun así aunque tratáramos de detenerlos no podríamos-concluyo

-Tiene razón, pero me hubiera gustado hacerles una fiesta de despedida –murmuro John

-No será necesario, se que pronto nos volveremos a ver-dijo Fionna para animarlo

-Eso espero-dijo entre risas

Y así pasamos el día riendo y platicando, para cuando llego la noche todo el mundo se fue a dormir. De repente alguien me levanto

-Finn-susurro la voz-ya es hora

Abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba Fionna a mi lado. Me levante con cuidado, me percate de que aun no amanecía y que ella traía una mochila de viaje consigo.

-Si es momento de irnos-dije finalmente


	10. la cosa mas preciada y Hambo

_****_**_HOLA A TODOS LO LECTORES, HACE POCO VI QUE MUCHOS ME PREGUNTAN CUANDO EMPEZARA EL ROMANCE Y TODO ESO, SOLO PIDO QUE NO SE DESESPEREN, LA HISTORIA ES UN POCO LENTA PERO EN VERDAD PROMETO QUE SI EXISTE FINN X MARCELINE, Y DESDE EL PRINCIPIO LES HE ADVERTIDO QUE EL ROMANCE SE TARDARAN POR LO CUAL TENGAN UN POCO DE PACIENCIA_**

**_GRACIAS Y CONTINUAMOS... _**

* * *

Han pasados unas cuantas semanas desde que dejamos el Reino Hormiga, atravesando el desierto hasta llegar a un bosque, sin embargo a pesar de tener varios días desde que llegamos aun no hemos visto ni una señal de una civilización cercana. No tenemos idea a donde vamos, simplemente caminamos hacia el norte en dirección en que nos marca una brújula.

-¡AAAH…!-grito Fionna

-¿Qué sucede?-me alarme

Saque mi espada de la mochila y me puse en defensiva, dando la media vuelta, ya que Fionna caminaba tras de mí. Pero no vi nada, solamente estaba ella peleando con su pelo que se había enredado con una rama.

-Duele…-se quejo.

-Pero que…-suspire y guarde mi espada-creí que era algo mas grave-me acerque a ella para ayudarla

-Esto es grave, mi pelo se enredo-dijo molesta-¡AUCH!-volvió a gritar-¡DUELE!-se quejo

-Lo siento, lo siento-me disculpe y proseguí a desenredárselo-no crees que es hora de cortárselo-sugerí, pero creo que fue un error

-¡¿Cómo?!-se exalto jalándose más-¡AUCH!-se quejo otra vez de dolor

-No te jales-le dije-así nunca te podre desenredar

-Lo sé, pero fue inevitable tener esa reacción-se excuso

-Listo-anunció-ya esta desenredado

Ella se agarro el pelo y comenzó a acariciarlo tratando de acomodárselo.

-Hey Fionna, dime en serio ¿Por qué no te lo cortas?-pregunte

-¿Uh?, porque es mi tesoro-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Tesoro?-le cuestione

-Suena extraño ¿no?-se avergonzó un poco-pero la verdad es que antes alguien en especial me elogiaba por mi larga cabellera-dijo dulcemente

Ahora veo porque siempre tenía suma importancia en el cuidado…pero me pregunto si es esa persona que yo creo que es

-Fionna-me anime a preguntar-de por pura casualidad esa persona…

-Oh pero que veo-interrumpió una voz

-¡KYA!-grito del susto Fionna.

Yo me puse otra vez en la defensiva saque mi espada y apunte hacia la dirección en donde provenía la voz, había apuntado mi espada en la garganta de una vieja mujer de ojos color gris, de cabello verde obscuro, su piel era café estaba agrietado y áspero hasta parecer madera y usaba una capa gris haciendo juego con sus ojos. Se veía sospechosa ya que a pesar de ser amenazada por mi espada no se asusto en absoluto.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunte

-Tranquilo-pidió-solo soy una vendedora ambulante, no hay de qué preocuparse

-¿En serio?-dude

-Claro muchacho y si no crees sígueme, por aquí tengo mi vendimia –nos indico

Mire a Fionna, para ver si ella estaba de acuerdo, pero no era necesario preguntarle ya que parecía decidida y sin más rodeos la seguimos, aun así no baje la guardia, de repente llegamos a un pequeño campamento en donde tenía extraños artículos colgados en las ramas de los árboles y tiradas en el suelo. La mujer nos vio con una sonrisa para que viéramos que decía la verdad y que nos podíamos relajar, por lo cual guarde mi espada y me puse a curiosear, eran algunas cosas fuera de lo común, grandes, chicas, coloridas, interesantes y mas, pero lo que capto fue…

-¿Hambo?

Entre los artículos vi un oso de peluche muy parecido a Hambo, el oso de peluche de Marceline, creí que me había equivocado, aun así lo vi detenidamente y era exactamente a él, me acerque para tomarlo, sin embargo la extraña mujer me tomo de la mano para evitar que yo la tomara, la voltee a ver para pedir una explicación ante su actitud, pues como era posible que no dejaría tocar el oso si ya había tocado todo lo que tenia.

-Eso no está en venta para ti-dijo con una voz amenazante

-¿Cómo?-pregunte

-Lo que escuchaste niño-soltó mi mano

-¿Por qué?-le cuestione

-No tienes nada de que ofrecerme por ese peluche-se fue al grano-mejor llévate esto-tomo otro oso de peluche y me lo mostro

-Quiero ese-ordene

-Imposible-enfatizo-solo acepto cosas equivalentes a la que se desean llevar, y ese oso tiene un gran valor sentimental

-Entonces dime ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me lo de?-pedí

-Nada-me dio la espalda y se empezó a alejar de mi, la tome de su mano haciendo que ella volteara conmigo-acaso ¿no te das por vencido?-sonrió burlonamente

-Digamos que no acepto un no como respuesta-comente con una sonrisa

-En ese caso…

La vieja mujer me iba a decir cuando, algo la distrae quitando su agarre de mi y empujándome hacia un lado, ella corrió hasta Fionna y tomo su larga cabellera, comenzando a contemplarlo

-Es hermoso-dijo mientras lo acariciaba

-Gracias-dijo un poco apenada-lo tengo un poco maltratado

-Eso no importa-dijo con un brillo en sus ojos-tu pelo tiene un gran valor sentimental, por eso es muy hermoso

-Hey vieja, no me dirás lo ¿qué tengo que hacer?-dije llamando su atención

-En primera no me llamo "Vieja", soy Alli y en segunda no lo puedes conseguir a menos que…-ella volvió su mirada al cabello de mi hermana

-Eso no-dije

-Entonces no hay trato-soltó su larga cabellera y paso a un lado de mi empujándome.

En ese instante me enfurecí tanto que estaba a punto de saltar sobre ella y golpearla hasta haber calmado mi cólera

-¿Finn?

Fionna tomo de mi brazo, clamando un poco mi ira, la mire y ella me miraba un poco confusa, no sabía nada de lo que estaba pasando, suspire y le sonreí para disimular mi enojo

-Es mejor irnos

-Pero…-trato de objetar

-Vámonos-la interrumpí

La tome de su mano y la jale.

Después de esa acción pusimos nuestro campamento, todo estaba acomodado y casi era momento de dormir, sin embargo aun seguía molesto por no poder conseguir a Hambo de esa horrible Vieja. Me senté a lado de la fogata para pensar como lo conseguiría, pero una cosa era segura no le iba a pedir a mi hermana que diera su cosa más preciada por mí. En ese instante ella se sentó a mi lado haciéndome compañía.

-Finn ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Fionna

-Solo quería ese oso de peluche-dije

-¿Por qué?-me cuestiono

-¿En serio quieres saber?

-Sí, cuéntame-pidió

-Es solo que ese peluche es de una amiga muy importante…-comente

-¿Marceline?-trato de adivinar-¿es de ella el peluche?

-Si-conteste-ese peluche en realidad no sé por qué es muy importante para ella, me imagino que fue un regalo de su padre o un viejo amigo, no sé. Aun así se lo quiero llevar cueste lo que cueste, hasta arriesgaría mi propia vida-dije con decisión

-¿tan importante es Marceline para hacer una locura para tener el oso?-me pregunto

-Claro que si, ella es mi amiga-dije

-¿Nada mas una amiga?

No sé porque pero al escuchar eso dude en responderle, Marceline siempre ha sido mi mejor amiga en todo Ooo y excelente compañera de aventuras, pero no entiendo porque eh estado pensando solo en ella, y cada vez que la recuerdo un extraño sentimiento de melancolía me invade por completo. Fionna se percato de mi conflicto interno optando por hacerme otra pregunta

-y ¿Por qué no lo conseguiste?

-Por que no tengo nada de valor y lo único con lo que podía obtenerlo era con…-en ese instante reaccione, no quería involucrarla

-Con mi cabello-a completo la frase-¿Cierto?

No quería decir nada. Me sentía avergonzado y ella lo entendió.

-Si tú quieres, lo puedo hacer por ti…-sugirió

-¡ESTAS LOCA! ¡YO NO QUIERO QUE AGAS ESO! –le grite hasta asustarla, y me calme-perdón-me disculpe- pero no quiero que te sacrifiques por mi…

Me levante de ahí, solo para evitar una pequeña confrontación, dejando sola a Fionna. Me acosté y parecía que sería imposible dormir, me sentía impotente al no poder conseguirle su oso de peluche a Marceline, pero lo que me perturbaba mas era la pregunta de Fionna "¿nada mas una amiga?" no estaba seguro porque hacia esta locura, en otros caso podría a ver podido negociar pacíficamente con la anciana y así obtenerlo, pero por que explote al no recibir un sí. En ese rato Fionna comenzó a cantar una suave canción, era hermosa, también triste, sin embargo fue lo suficiente para caer dormido.

A la abrir mis ojos, lo primero que vi fue a Hambo, a mi lado. Lo agarre y pasee mis dedos entre los bordados, no era tan lindo pero igual tenía su encanto… ¿Hambo?

Me sobresalte Hambo estaba a mi lado, ese lo inspeccione con cuidado y efectivamente era él, me pellizque para comprobar si no era un sueño, y por supuesto que no era un sueño, me imagine que la vieja mujer tubo lastima y me lo trajo durante la noche.

Eso es estúpido como podría deshacerse de algo tan valiosos como ella dijo si lo único que pedía igualarlo era… ¡MALDICION! Me levante y fui buscar a Fionna, pero no la encontraba

-¡FIONNA!-grite.

Pero no tenia respuesta alguna, la seguí buscando hasta encontrar a una persona cercas de un pequeño arrollo, estaba usando una capa que le cubría la cabeza además se encontraba sentado en una piedra que estaba en las orillas del rio, me acerque poco a poco para no asustarlo

-¿Fionna?-pregunte

Ella volteo hacia a mi sus ojos azules estaban un poco hinchados y rojos.

-Finn-dijo con una sonrisa, que no le llegaron a sus ojos

Un escalofrió me recorrió la espalda, corrí hacia ella y le quite la capucha, confirmando mi gran temor

-Tu cabello-susurre

Ella se había cortado su cabello hasta la altura de sus hombros, se lo toque, y ella soltó una que otra lagrima, se estaba haciendo la fuerte porque no quería llorar frente a mí para que no me sintiera culpable

-¡ACASO ERES TONTA!-le reproche-¡TE DIJE QUE NO ERA NECESARIO!

-¡PERO LO QUISE HACER!-contesto-¡NO QUERIA QU HICIERAS UNA ESTUPIDES!

-Fionna

-Se que no querías mi ayuda, aun así no quería que hicieras algo muy estúpido a tal punto de que arriesgaras tu vida.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-trate de comprenderla

-Por que eres mi hermano-contesto-además no quería que esa persona se sintiera culpable por si algo te pasaba

Me sentí estúpido, me había cegado tanto el hecho de conseguir a cualquier costo a Hambo, que no pensé en los sentimientos de mi hermana, haciéndole sufrir y pagar por su preciado tesoro.

-Lo siento-me disculpe

Me acerque a ella y la abrace, provocando que ella rompiera en llanto. La consolé hasta que se calmo. Nos sentamos a contemplar el pequeño arrollo ya que era relajante escuchar el sonido del agua

-En verdad lo siento…-me volví a disculpar.

-No te preocupes, digamos que es un nuevo look –me trato de animar

-Pero era tu tesoro

-Eso no importa, de todos modos volverá a crecer-dijo mientras se lo acariciaba

-No crees que esa persona se sentirá molesta-comente

-El lo entenderá, y si no lo golpeare-cerro el puño como si lo fuera a golpear a esa persona

Después de escuchar la amenaza nos reímos, en verdad sentí un poco de lastima por aquella persona. Me llene de curiosidad por saber quién era, animándome a preguntarle

-Fionna ¿puedo saber quién es esa persona?

-No es obvio-sonrió-es Marshall

Es curioso, a pesar de que él se fue sin decir nada destrozándola, ella lo aun lo ama mucho, ¿qué tipo de persona estúpida como el deja a una estupenda chica como Fionna?, me moleste un poco, volviéndome a prometerme a mí mismo que cuando vea a "Marshall" le patearía el trasero.

-Finn mira-señalo Fionna hacia el cielo

Levante mi mirada hacia la dirección que apuntaba y vi las pequeñas aves con unas cartas…


	11. ¡SORPRESA!

En cuanto recibí las carta de la pequeña ave, un sentimiento alegría, miedo y ansiedad me invadió, no dude en abrirlo y ver en lo que tenía en su interior al parecer eran 3 cartas me pregunto de quienes son …

* * *

_Finn_

_Hermano estoy realmente feliz de saber algo de ti, ya estaba a punto de ir a buscarte, pero ahora que tengo noticias gracias a estas pequeñas aves me siento mejor. Deberías de haberme visto cuando recibí tu carta corrí por todo Ooo presumiendo la carta._

_Tengo que decir que después de que te fuiste nos tenias sumamente preocupados, no sabíamos tu paradero y todo eso ya vez se volvió un caos total, la Dulce Princesa hizo que todo el mundo te buscara, la Princesa Flama ya ni nos visitaba (aunque después me entere por Marci que habían roto antes de partir), es mas hasta mis cachorros no dejaban de preguntar por ti y te agradezco que dejaras la caja de música con la que los solías arrullar por que ah sido imposible dormirlos sin tu canción de cuna. Pero antes de que se desatare un desastre por tu desaparición, Marceline nos conto que tú te habías ido en busca de aventuras. Al principio nos sentimos abandonado, y luego encontramos tus cartas comprendiendo mejor tu situación._

_No te culpo, ni te are sentir mal, lo único que pido es que estés en contacto con nosotros, ah y otra cosa…_

_¡ENCONTRASTE OTRA HUMANA! Y ¡ES TUHERMANA GEMELA!_

_Eso es genial hermanito, al menos ya no viajaras solito, quiero que te cuides y que vuelvas pronto…_

_Atentamente: tu guapo hermano Jake…_

_P.D. Los niños te extrañan…pero más cierta personita _

_P.D. Todos te mandan saludos y siempre te estaremos apoyando_

* * *

_Querido Finn_

_Todo el Dulce Reino está feliz de saber algo de ti y por qué no yo también estoy feliz, aunque al principio fue difícil por tu repentina desaparición, sin embargo gracias a tu ayuda de antes, todo ah ido muy bien. Estoy alegre de que hayas encontrado a tu hermana perdida de hecho me gustaría ver una foto de ustedes dos juntos, pero más que nada verlos por aquí en Ooo… de seguro te abra contado una que potra novedad Jake por lo cual no hay necesidad de decirte otra cosa._

_Todos sabemos que eres un gran aventurero y que pronto nos volveremos a ver_

_Atentamente La Dulce Princesa_

_P.D. estamos ansiosos por volverte a ver_

* * *

Al terminar de leer las 2 cartas me sentí un poco culpable, pero también feliz todos habían entendido mi situación, en excepción de la Princesa Flama, aun así estaba agradecido por eso aunque no entendía con que se refería Jake de que alguien en especial me extrañaba, decidí seguir leer la última carta

* * *

_Hey Finn…_

_Que tal con tu vida… por lo que he visto en tu carta esta genial, me alegra saber algo de ti, la verdad no soy buena escribiendo cartas… mentira si soy buena con la música porque no con las cartas, pero creo que en esta ocasión lo dejaremos así._

_Atentamente Marceline_

_P.D. Te tengo una sorpresa, solo levanta tu mirada al cielo y lo encontraras_

* * *

¿Qué mirar arriba? Sin dudar voltee hacia arriba y vi que una gran sombra caía del cielo no distinguí al principio que era hasta que

-¿Marceline?-pregunte, la gran sombra esbozo una amplia sonrisa vampírica y se abalanzo hacia mi

-¡FINN!-grito

No me había equivocado y sin tiempo de pararme cayó encima de mí, ¿Qué hacia aquí?, me pregunte pero no me importaba, con solo tenerla a mi lado era más que suficiente. Ella me estaba abrazando y sabia escondido su rostro en mi pecho, le correspondí el abrazo y comencé a reírme.

-¡MARCI! ¡TE EXTRAÑE!-confesé entre risas

Ella levanto su mirada y me percate de que estaba llorando, deje de reírme, me preocupaba el hecho de que estaba llorando, acaso se lastimo o algo parecido.

-¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te lastimaste?-dije levantándola y inspeccionándola

-No nada de eso…es solo que-se tapo los ojos y volvió a comenzar a llorar

-¿Marceline?-ahora estaba angustiado

-Es solo que…te extrañe-volvió a abrazarme

Ahora entiendo esa parte de la carta de Jake, era un momento mágico, levante la mirada de Marceline con mi mano para inspeccionarla, pero al ver sus ojos brillantes, un extraño sentimiento me envolvía, acerque lentamente mi rostro hacia ella. Cuando de repente un sonido sordo interrumpió el momento. Volteamos hacia el suelo y vi a Fionna tirada en el suelo

-Fionna…-dije

-Finn-dijo mientras se levantaba y sacudía-no quería interrumpirlos-se disculpo

En ese momento me di cuenta de mis acciones al igual que Marceline y automáticamente nos separamos.

-No te preocupes-estaba sonrojado

-De todos modos ya me iba-dijo alejándose

-Espera Fionna-la detuve-déjame presentarte a mi mejor amiga Marceline-la presente

Marceline saluda un poco apenada a Fionna pero al vernos detenidamente ella se acerca a ella tomándola de su rostro

-Wow, son idénticos-dijo-entonces ella es la famosa Fionna la humana, tu gemela

-Exacto-afirme

-Eres realmente linda-alago a Fionna

-Tú también-correspondió su alago con una sonrisa

-Lo sé-sonrió-pero-me miro y luego a Fionna, después la abrazo-me pregunto si en todo este tiempo no hicieron "incesto"-enfatizo la última palabra

-¿Incesto?-pregunto Fionna-¿Qué es eso?-aunque yo tampoco sabía que era eso, me dio la espina de que era algo prohibido.

-Oh no lo sabes-sonrió burlonamente-déjame explicarte-se acerco a su oído y le susurro.

Al principio la cara de mi hermana era de suma concentración, como si se tratara de algo de vida y muerte, pero conforme Marceline le contaba ella se avergonzaba y termino como un tomate, lo peor del caso es que cada vez que me volteaba a ver desviaba la mirada. Me sentía avergonzado y no sabía él porque

-Marceline-dijo FioNna mirándola con los ojo bien abiertos como platos-acaso crees ¿que Finn es ese tipo de hermanos?-pregunto

-Ni siquiera lo preguntes, así es-dijo sin dudarlo pero claro con un tono de burla

Fionna me volvió a mirar y se pone atrás de Marceline, al parecer le había jugado una broma

-Marceline, deja de tomarle el pelo a mi hermana-pedí un poco irritado, me sentía fuera del juego

Marcelien no puedo evitar aguantarse la risa y exploto a carcajadas, pero Fionna también se había unido a sus risas.

-Pero que…-dije confuso

-Creí que te lo habías tomado apecho-dijo Marceline entre risas a Fionna

-Nada de eso solo quería tomarle el pelo a Finn-menciono-además no lo creo capaz

Las chicas seguían riendo yo aun no entendía por qué reían y al sentirme excluido grite

-¡ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUE ES INCESTO!-pedí

Ellas dejaron de reír por un momento y me vieron un poco atónicas

-¿En serio no sabes qué significa?-pregunto mi hermana

-No-respondí un poco apenado

Ellas se volvieron a mirar y otra vez explotaron en risas…

Al parecer iba a ser un viaje muy largo, pero interesante


	12. HUEVO

_**HOLA CHICOS COMO ESTÁN...**_

_**LO SE, LO SE ME HE TARDADO Y EN VERDAD LO SIENTO PERO ES QUE YA ESTOY A FINALES DEL SEMESTRE Y ES UN POCO ESTRESANTE ADEMAS PERDÓN SI EL CAPITULO ES CORTO PERO EN VERDAD NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO**_

_**PERO LEES TENGO UNA BUENA NOTICIA AHORA EMPECE CON OTRA HISTORIA, ES MUY LINDA Y UN POCO DRAMÁTICA SE LLAMA**_

_**"MI MUNDO" UNA HISTORIA NARRADA POR FIONA QUE AUN ESTA EN PROCESO **_

_**Y SI QUIEREN LEER UN FIOLEE ESPERO QUE LEAN "CREYENDO EN EL AMOR" UNA HISTORIA CORTA .0 BIEN EMPEZAMOS**_

* * *

Por Glob… creo que a la próxima me tendré que conseguir un diccionario… ya que en estos mismos momentos se me hace imposible mirarle a los ojos a mi querida hermana, después de que ella y Marceline me jugaron una jugarreta.

-Esta rojo de vergüenza-dijo entre risas Marceline

-Creo que, no lo superara por un tiempo-comento Fionna, quienes caminaban atrás de mí.

Nos dirigíamos hacia el campamento, pero era difícil bloquear esa broma de mi mente, ya que ellas lo recordaban a cada segundo. Definitivamente será muy largo el viaje con este par de bromistas. Cuando llegamos al campamento, me metí directamente a mi casa de campaña, no quería mostrarles mi rostro de vergüenza hasta que se clamaran, siendo yo el motivo de sus risas. Decidí arreglar un poco el interior de mi casita de campaña cuando veo a Hambo y lo tome entre mis manos…

-Finn pero ¿Qué haces?-dijo Marceline quien entro a la casa de campaña y se colgó en mi-perdón si te molestamos pero…-ella guardo silencio por un momento-¿Hambo?

-Sí, es el-me gire hacia ella y se lo entregue

-Pero ¿Cómo?-pregunto mientras lo inspeccionaba

-Hace poco nos encontramos a una vieja mujer, y vendía artefacto extraños y algunos útiles, entre ellos estaba Hambo-explique- trate de conseguirlo, sin embargo no me lo vendía. Es más hasta pensé arriesgar mi vida solo para conseguirlo

Ella me miro con desaprobación, pero más que nada buscaba una señal de una herida. Y al ver

-Sin embargo antes de que llegara hacer una locura-proseguí-Fionna se me adelanto, dando a cambio su más preciada posesión

-Fionna que…-susurro-¿Por qué ella aria algo así? Si ni siquiera me conocía –me cuestiono

-Por que no quería que mi querido hermano hiciera una locura, además siempre hablaba muy bien de ti haciendo suponer que eras alguien especial-intervino Fionna en la conversación

Ella entro también a la pequeña casa de campaña, haciéndonos compañía, se sentó a nuestro lado y nos miro con una sonrisa

-Y ¿Por qué tan rojos?-pregunto entre risas

No me había percatado que estaba rojo y menos que Marceline también estaba roja, acaso estaba avergonzada…

-Pero aun no lo entiendo…-protesto Marceline

-No te preocupes eso es lo de menos-trato tranquilizarla

-Fionna dime-la tomo de los hombros-que distes a cambio por Hambo- exigió saber

-Marceline- volvió a tratar de tranquilizarla

-¡DIME!-grito

Fionna suspiro y se quito la capucha que cubría su cabeza, Marceline la vio detenidamente, esperando ver algo anormal, pero no veía nada fuera de lugar

-Se que sonara estúpido-dijo Fionna-pero lo que di a cambio fue mi larga cabellera

Yo me quede callado y Marceline se sintió culpable, pues no cualquiera daría algo tan importante por ella.

-Pero Marci no te preocupes-le sonrió- volverá a crecer

Marci salto sobre Fionna y la abrazo, ella empezó a llorar

-Lo siento, lo siento-se disculpaba sin cesar

-Ya, Ya

Fionna correspondió su abrazo y la empezó a acariciar, para consolarla, al igual que mi hermana yo me acerque y le acaricie el pelo a Marci, cuando logro calmarse, salimos de la pequeña casa de acampar y nos acomodamos para la noche, una vez listos nos reunimos alrededor de la fogata y tranquilamente Fionna le conto su estilo de vida en Aaa y como fue que ella comenzó su viaje, hasta llegar aquí, de repente mi hermana se sobresalto al recordar algo

-Como lo pude olvidar-se dijo a sí misma, entrando a su casa de campaña

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunte

-Mira-ella regreso con nosotros

Tenía una bolsa, al parecer contenía algo en su interior y parecía ser como una sandia, ella saco de la bolsa el objeto y vi que era…

-¿Un huevo?-pregunte

-Si, Alli me lo dio como regalo

-¿Alli?-pregunto Marceline

-La vieja bruja que tenia a Hambo –le explique-pero te dio un huevo-dije molesto

-Pero no es cualquier Huevo-me regaño-¿recuerdas cuando la primera vez que te conoci me cantaste una canción de cuna?-me cuestiono

-Si-respondi

-Lo tomare prestada

Ella abrazo el huevo y comenzó a frotarlo, después ella empezó a cantar la canción de cuna, era relajante escucharla cantar y cuando termino, miramos al huevo como si estubieramos esperando algo, y cuando pasaron 5 minutos decidi romper el silencio

-Y ¿Qué esperamos?-pregunte

-Ya lo veras-sonrio Fionna

Y fue cuando se escucho un pequeño crujido ne el interior del huevo, dejándose ver un pequeño cráter en el que se extendia…


	13. Mounstros o no¿?

-Ya te enteraste-susurro una voz

-No, cuéntame ¿Qué ah sucedido?-susurro la otra voz un poco curiosa

-Oh por Glob, ¿en serio no te has enterado?-se horrorizo la otra voz

-Dime…-exigió nerviosamente

-Recuerdas ¿Qué se había ido de viaje el Sr. Rags?

-Sí, lo recuerdo-confirmo

-Pues hace unos días, regreso de su viaje muy asustado

-¿Enserio?

-Claro, dice que se encontró a unos terribles demonios

-¡DEMONIOS!-grito alarmada

-Shhhh… baja la voz-regaño

-Lo siento, pero ¿Qué fue lo que vio para regresar asustado?-pidió saber

-No sé muy bien los detalles, pero lo único que se, es que eran realmente aterradores, pues son mounstros de ojos blancos e inexpresivos, su cabellera era tan rojo como la sangre, su piel era verde, como si estuviera pudriéndose y además dijo que también estaba con ellos un criatura negra y de ojos amarillos, que escupía fuego, también se dice que come carne, de cualquier tipo de criaturas, ya que vio que estaban atacando a una chica, quiso rescatarla sin embargo al verlo se acercaron hacia él para comerlo por lo cual tuvo que huir

-¡QUE MIEDO!-grito de horror la voz

-Jaja…-rio suavemente Marceline

-Marceline- reprendió Fionna, en voz baja

-Perdón es que es inevitable reírse de eso cuando sabemos nosotros, que todo eso no es cierto-susurro

-Chicas tranquilícense miren ya viene el tren-trate de distraerlas

Me pregunto cómo fue que llegamos a esto…

En estos momentos nos encontramos en las afueras de una gran ciudad que está llena de tecnología y ahora estamos subiendo a un tren que nos llevara hacia el corazón de la ciudad, pero no entiendo cómo fue que llegamos a convertirnos unos mounstros… si no mal recuerdo ese día, Fionna y yo nos estábamos acomodando para entrar desapercibidos al pueblo, sin embargo la nueva mascota de mi hermana que recibió por esa extraña vendedora, era más ni menos un pequeño dragón negro, de ojos amarillos, aun era un bebe y estaba auto explorándose, sacando una bocanada de fuego por su boca y prendiendo uno de las cosas que nos había dado la Reina Hormiga haciendo una pequeña explosión y claro ya saben el resto de la historia, recibimos el resultado del experimento, afortunadamente no fue nada grave, pero creo que fue suficiente para asustar a nuestro visitante inesperado.

Claro en ese rato éramos un desastre total y Marceline se ah estado riendo de nosotros, por lo cual optamos por cambiar nuestro disfraz, y en estos momentos mi hermana se está haciendo pasar por una ciudadana del Dulce Reino, tiene el pelo ondulado y negro, sus ojos son verdes y su piel es morena, además ella olía a chocolate, su ropa era un shord corto de mezclilla y una camisa blanca de tirantes, unas botas negras y una bolsa azul cielo en donde ocultaba a su pequeña mascota "Nath".

Al igual que mi hermana yo también decidí hacerme pasar por un ciudadano del Dulce Reino solo que en mi caso mi pelo era verde, y claro que estaba un poco despeinado mis ojos quedaron azules, mi piel era blanca Y olía a menta, mi ropa era un pantalón corto de mezclilla, una camisa negra resacada y unas botas negras. Marceline iba tal y como ella siempre suele vestirse con un pantalón ajustado una camisa roja y unos converse del mismo color

-Es hora de irnos-dijo Fionna que se adelantaba

-Si-contestamos a unisón Marceline y yo

Subimos tranquilamente al tren y después de un momento comenzó a moverse, era realmente lujoso y muy bonito, entramos a nuestro camarote y al igual que el resto del tren era muy elegante

-Wow, que hermoso-dije

-¡WAAAA!-grito Fionna-¡ESTO ES GENIAL!-ella estaba emocionada parecía ser una niña pequeña, ella superviso cada cosa que había ahí

-Parece que se esa divirtiendo-comento Marceline

-Si lo disfruta-comente

El tren comenzó a moverse y tomamos asientos, como cada camarote era privado, Fionna aprovecho para sacar a Nath, parecía ser un largo viaje, aun no teníamos muchos conocimientos de nuestra próxima aventura, afortunadamente Fionna había supervisado el lugar y había encontrado algunos periódicos y revistas. Por lo cual decidimos investigar un poco, tomando cada quien una revista.

-Hey chicos-nos llamo Maceline, después de un buen rato-no les gustaría ¿entrar a una competencia?

Ella giro su revista y nos mostro un anuncio, de una competencia de carreras, parecía muy interesante

-Suena bien-concorde

-Sera una excelente aventura-dijo Marceline

-Marci-la llamo Fionna-me pues prestar un momento la revista-pidió

-Claro

Marci le extendió la revista y mi hermana lo tomo ella lo vio detenidamente, al principio parecía emocionada, pero eso no duro mucho tiempo, al girar la pagina, su expresión palideció, a continuación ella comenzó a llorar dejando caer la revista

-¡FIONNA!-me alarme

Marci y Nath también se alarmaron, nos acercamos a ella

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Marci

Sin embargo no recibíamos señal alguna, vi la revista y la levante para averiguar qué era lo que ella había visto

Y fue ahí cuando en la página de la revista vi a un joven vampiro de cabellera negra y de ojos rojos sin vida, en ese momento me caí en cuenta de que él era Marshall y que estaba en la ciudad de la Tecnología

* * *

_**chicos en verdad pido una disculpa si esta muy corto pero en verdad no eh tenido tiempo espeor qe lo disfruten :)**_


	14. Digital love

_**"DIGITAL LOVE"**_

_**Daft Punk**_

_**hola hola chicos pues como verán aquí esta la continuación pero para serles sincera esta vez me inspire con una canción de mi grupo favorito Daft Punk espero que les guste este cap. y también la canción **_

_**y empezamos**_

* * *

Hay muchas personas a mi alrededor que parece que se están divirtiendo en esta gran bienvenida para todos los participantes de la competición "MAD RUSH", en la que consiste en una carrera de vehículos fabricados por ti mismo, superar las extrañas y múltiples pruebas que se presentaran en lo largo del camino, aun que no conocemos en detalles de que se trata exactamente las reglas, sin embargo lo único que estamos seguros es que en ella participara Marshall Lee pero que lo más sorprendente de esto es que él es el "premio" de la competición.

-Es una excelente fiesta-comento Marci

-Y bien que esperamos-dijo con entusiasmo Fionna tomando de la mano a Marci-¡VAMOS A BAILAR!

Fionna jalo a la vampira hacia la pista y ella me jalo a mí, aunque en estos días a tratado de parecer feliz desde que llegamos a la Ciudad de la Tecnología, no entiendo bien sus sentimientos, a pesar de todo el daño que le hizo ese tipo, ella aun lo quiere es como si nunca hubiera pasado ese mal rato que sufrió.

De repente la música paro cambiando el ambiente de la fiesta parecía un poco misterioso , cuando una de los reflectores ilumina el escenario, y en las pantallas que nos rodeaba aparece una bella mujer alta de tez obscura y de ojos amarillos como un felino su cabellera era dorada y corta, además usaba un vestido azul corto

-Sean Bienvenidos-anuncio en el micrófono- en verdad espero que se estén divirtiendo en esta gran fiesta y disfruten de su compañía el día de hoy ya que a partir de mañana nos convertiremos en rivales

-Parece que será una interesante competición-murmuro Marci

-Y para motivarlos aquí esta nuestro gran premio ¡MARSHALL LEE!-dijo con emoción

Todo el mundo aplaudió, pero nosotros no lo hicimos yo voltee a ver a Fionna, y claramente pude ver sus ojos llenos de esperanza e ilusiones por volverlo a ver, tenía ganas de sacarla de ahí, decirle que "no valía la pena", pero sabía que ella no me escucharía, dándome la única opción de apoyarla hasta el final. Suspire profundamente y voltee hacia el escenario, vi a un joven vampiro un poco más grande que Marceline ya que si fuera mortal pareciera de 19 años, su ropa tenía un aire rockero ya que tenía una bufanda gris, una camisa blanca, unos pantalones pegados y unas botas negras con una que otra cadena como accesorio. El se acerco al micrófono con un bajo muy parecido a la de Marceline. Y cuando parecía estar listo miro al grupo que lo acompañaba y luego volteo al público.

-¡ESTAN LISTOS!-grito

Todo el mundo empezó a aclamarlo y sonrió satisfecho aunque la felicidad no le llegaba a los ojos.

-Eso es genial-comento-pero antes de comenzar…

De repente el piso se empezó a elevar, subiéndonos a nosotros 3, al principio me puse nervioso y también Marci, pero al ver a Fioona parecía estar completamente calmada, al parecer sabia que esto era una de los trucos de Marshall, cuando dejo de elevarse la plataforma, salimos en algunas pantallas pero gracias por Glob que el reflector que nos iluminaba era una luz muy tuene en la cual solo se distinguían nuestras siluetas.

-Sera mejor bailar…-dijo Fionna divertida

La música empezó a sonar y sin pensarlo 2 veces la sugerencia que nos dio mi hermana bailamos al ritmo de la música

Last night I had a dream about you  
In this dream I'm dancing right beside you  
And it looked like everyone was having fun  
the kind of feeling I've waited so long

Don't stop come a little closer  
As we jam the rythm gets stronger  
There's nothing wrong with just a little little fun  
We were dancing all night long

The time is right to put my arms around you  
You're feeling right  
You wrap your arms around too  
But suddenly I feel the shining sun  
Before I knew it this dream was all gone

Ooh I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you  
I wish this dream comes true

Ooh I don't know what to do  
About this dream and you  
We'll make this dream come true

Why don't you play the game ?  
Why don't you play the game ?

Al finalizar la canción, el público aplaudió y nos aclamo, le había gustado como habíamos bailado.

-Wow, son increíbles-menciono Marshall-¿no es así?-le pregunto al público, y gritaron-Si ese es el caso es hora de conocerlos…

Una luz más brillante nos ilumino, al principio nos encandilo tapando nuestros rostros de la luz, después poco a poco nos fuimos acostumbrando y quitamos nuestras manos de nuestra cara, y fije mi mirada hacia la dirección de Marshall, sin embargo el ya no estaba sonriendo, tenía una cara de asombro

-Fionna-susurro, pero igual se escucho ya que estaba cercas del micrófono.

El se quito el bajo a toda prisa y se dirijo hacia nosotros hasta llegar al frente de Fionna, él la tomo entre los hombros y cuando estaba a punto de articular una palabra, me interpuse entre ellos

-Parece que te equivocaste amigo…


	15. EQUIPOS

"¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS, NIÑOS Y NIÑAS, ENTRE OTRAS ESPECIES! ¡LES DAMOS A LA BIENBENIDA A LA GRAN COPETENCIA MAS ESPERADA POR TODOS! ¡MAD RUSH…!"

-Wow… eso sí que es una gran presentación-mencione mientras entrabamos al gran estadio

Estaba repleta, parecía como si todo el mundo había venido a ver la gran carrera, todos los contrincantes estaban listos, yo mire asombrado por todas partes, cuando un grupo de personas pasaron a un lado de nosotros empujándonos, hasta tirar a Fionna

-¡NANA!-grite

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Marceline quien se agachaba para verificar si no le había pasado nada. Ella solo asintió y sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado

-Esos canallas-dije furioso

-Franz-me llamo Marci y mi hermana tomo mi mano-no tiene caso…

Es cierto no tenia caso que me metiera en más problemas, aun después del alboroto de la fiesta… s i no mal recuerdo después de decirle "Parece que te equivocaste amigo" a nuestro querido amigo, el ambiente se volvió tenso, parecía que iba a ver una pelea pero si no hubiera sido por Marci que intervino en la conversación justificando mi hostil actitud de mi mal temperamento y mi sobreprotector sentido de hermano que tenia, además de comentar que era imposible conocernos ya que nosotros éramos del Dulce Reino de las tierras de Aaa y que en realidad bueno se podría decir así, nos llamábamos Franz y Nana, no me quiero imaginar el problema que nos hubiéramos metido por mi culpa, aunque al final el vampiro insistió en hablar con Fionna, por suerte se nos ocurrió inteligentemente que no podía hablar, retirándonos automáticamente de la fiesta antes de que surgiera otro problema.

Por eso ahora Fionna no puede hablar en público, por seguir la pequeña mentira.

-Lo siento-me disculpe

Fionna solo sonrió al parecer no le molestaba nada, pero sabía muy dentro de mí que ella deseaba hablar con su querido Marshall…

-Al menos no nos descalificaron después del incidente-dijo Marceline quien se levanto junto con mi hermana del suelo

-Es mejor no confiarnos, tenemos muchos enemigos-dije en voz baja

Efectivamente después de todo el caos ahora éramos los blancos de los participantes. nos sentamos esperando las indicaciones para empezar la competencia, al parecer se corría el rumor de que había un cambio de planes, poniendo el ambiente un poco pesada. Estábamos esperando y de en vez en cuando checaba un pequeño monitor de bolsillo en donde indicaba donde estaban nuestros vehículos y señalando que no le había pasado nada, por si al caso de que nos querían sabotear nuestros vehículos, que habíamos conseguido durante nuestra estancia en la Ciudad de la Tecnología, mi hermana estaba jugando con su pequeña mascota que estaba escondido dentro de su morral y Marci cada vez que podía molestaba a la criatura cada vez que Fionna se distraía.

-BIENVENIDOS SEAN NUESTROS QUERIDOS COMPETIDORES-anunciaron-LO SIENTO POR LA TARDANZA

-Y valla que si se tardaron-se quejo Marci

-PERO A HABIDO UN LIGERO CAMBIO DE PLANES, YA QUE A DEBIDO DE EXCESO DE PARTICIPANTES ESTE AÑO, HEMOS DECIDIDO QUE SOLO POR ESTA OCASIÓN SERA EN EQUIPOS

-¿En equipos?-pregunte, mirando a Marci y Fionna

-SERAN PEQUEÑOS EQUIPOS DE 3, Y CLARO QUE PARTICIPARAN EN DIFERENTES RETOS

-Suena genial-dijo un concursante que estaba cercas de nosotros

-Sera más fácil-dijo otro

-OH PERO EXISTE UN PERO…-interrumpió, todo el mundo cayo era imposible que esto lo pondría muy fácil-SI UNO DE LOS CONCURSANTES DE UN EQUIPO FALLA EN UN SOLO CONCURSO, EL EQUIPO COMPLETO SERA DESCALIFICADO

Todo el mundo palideció, era claro que estas competencia no seria para nada fácil, yo voltee para ver la reacción de las chicas, pero parecía que a ellas no les hubiera afectado nada.

-Eso será pan comido-dijo Marci con una sonrisa

-LES PEDIMOS A TODOS LOS CONCURSANTES QUE REGISTREN SU EQUIPO EN LA OFICINA CENTRAL-termino de informar

-Es mejor registrarnos antes de que se llene-dije

-Vamos-concordó Marci

Fionna sonrió, decidí andar primero para ir adelantara cuando de repente mi hermana se trepo en mi espalda

-¡NANA!-replique, estaba perdiendo el equilibrio.

Y caí al suelo, estaba esperando a que la caída fuera más dolorosa sin embargo no fue así, algo era diferente me gire para sentarme cuando vi a mi hermana entre los brazos de Marshall Lee, era increíble ver eso estaba atónito, no nada más era yo, también eran todos los que estaba a nuestro alrededor, Fionna estaba toralmente desorientada y confundida, pero al percatarse de su cercanía en sus rostros se sonrojo y volteo a otro lado. El joven vampiro se dio cuenta también de eso y la bajo suavemente al suelo. Ella aun seguía avergonzada y me ayudo a levantarme.

-Gracias Nana-dije y luego mire a Marshall-y gracias a ti también por no dejar caer a mi cara-agradecí de mala gana

-No es nada-dijo pero no me veía a mi si no a Fi

-Y ¿Qué hace por aquí?-dijo Marci, quien se colgó de el

-Solo vine a disculparme por el incidente de ayer, lo siento por los problemas-se disculpo

-Sin rencores-dije tajante-y s nos disculpas vamos a registrarnos-dije tomando a mi hermana de la mano

Marci le soltó y nos siguió, estábamos dejando atrás al vampiro y en eso mi querida hermana se paró en seco, zafándose de mi agarre

-Nana-me gire

Ella corrió hacia el joven Vampiro y antes de llegar hacia él se paró en seco, sacando de su morral una pluma y un pedazo de hoja, ella anoto algo y luego se lo entrego junto con el morral. Él lo acepto confuso y sin oportunidad de decir algo ella se alejo de él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, estaba un poco molesto por su acción, en cuanto estuvo a mi lado ella puso sus ojos de cachorrito, haciéndome suspirar

-Es imposible enojarse contigo-dije finalmente

-Chicos es mejor registrarnos ahora-comento Marci

-Sí, hay que correr-sugerí divertido

-Una carrera –estaba emocionada

-A la cuenta de tres

-1

-Do…-pero antes de decir 2 Fionna empezó a correr-¡HEY!

-¡ESO ES TRAMPA!-grito

Fionna solo giro la cabeza y saco la lengua divertida, y al sentirnos engañados corrimos tras ella…

* * *

**hola hola chicos**

**¿como estan? jaja espero que bien, realmente espero que les este gustando la historia y el rumbo que esta tomando, asi que espero un comentario para saber plissssss y espero tener una que otra sugerencia **

**oh y tambien les recomiendo que lean mis otras historias como...**

**"CREYENDO EN EL AMOR" **

**Y**

**"MI MUNDO" **


	16. por que no

**chicos lo siento si me eh tardado pero como veran ha sido unos dias muy ocupados y sin mas preambulos les dejo con la historia**

**espero que les encante como a mi**

* * *

Apenas han pasado 3 días desde que inicio la gran carrera y la mitad de los participantes que habían entrado ya han sido descalificados, en este mismo momento veo desde la cafetería en una pantalla a Marceline compitiendo contra otros participantes y a mi lado se encuentra Fionna que se está profundamente dormida, aunque tengo que compadecerme de ella ya que le ha tocado participar contra competidores muy fuertes incluyendo que sus retos no han sido fácil, además ha estado modificando nuestros vehículos cuando debería descansar, si no fuera por mí que la obligo a descansar y a comer ya habría colapsado de cansancio.

Voltee a volver a ver la gran pantalla al parecer algunos competidores que le tocaban luchar con Marci se han reusado pelear con ella y automáticamente se han descalificado, la razón de que algunos no desean competir contra Marci y todo eso es porque el día anterior ya que era un día nublado, nuestra querida amiga aprovecho transformarse en un gran mounstro haciendo que la mayoría de los competidores que participaban en ese momento renunciaron y los que lucharon contra ella perdieron de la manera más brutal que se pudo haber visto, aunque después la regañe tuve que admitir que nos ah facilitado un poco las cosas, pero no para Fionna ya que es el objetivo de todos los competidores.

Seguí viendo la pantalla para ver las otras peleas de los demás cuando algo tiro de mi camisa, gire y vi que era Fionna aun recargada en la mesa del comedor

-Hey Nana, despertaste-dije con una sonrisa, ella me la contesto-¿Tienes hambre?-pregunté

Ella se enderezo y meneo la cabeza diciendo que no, en eso ella saco de su nuevo morral una pequeña tabla y un plumón en ella empezó a escribir y lo giro hacia a mi

"¿Me has estado cuidando?"

-Claro que si-conteste, luego ella se volvió a su tabla borrando lo que escribió y remplazándolo con otras palabras

"Y a Marceline ¿Cómo le va?"

Me gire hacia la pantalla, pues a pesar de saber los resultados nunca dejaba de ver las competiciones en que ella participaba, en realidad ya estaba por hecho de que ella podría ganar, pero me era difícil no verla para asegurarme si estaba bien…

-Parece que va a ganar-comente, me gire y vi que en su tabla decía otra cosa

"Hey Franz… ¿te gusta Marci?"

Me impacte al leer eso, al principio no supe cómo reaccionar, después de asimilarlo un poco me sonroje a tal grado que tuve que taparme el rostro ya que sentía que estaba ardiendo de la vergüenza, sinceramente nunca me detuve a pensar en eso, simplemente trataba a Marci como… mi mejor amiga y ya, puede que un tiempo si pensé a en ella en algo mas pero no lo hice ya que una vez fui rechazado por ella y sinceramente cada vez que sentía algo parecido a eso, siempre me recordaba el hecho de que ya me había rechazado una vez y también lo que me había pasado con la Dulce Princesa y dejaba a un lado mis sentimientos para no convertirme en un fastidio, arruinando nuestra relación.

-Nana, bueno-empecé a balbucear-es que…-estaba nervioso no sabía que contestar cuando alguien paso y tiro una bebida sobre mi hermana mojándola por completo.

-Oh lo siento-se disculpo una voz realmente fingida, después se escucharon una que otra risitas

Eran tres chicas una de ellas era azul, algo regordeta, sus ojos eran verdes y su pelo también, parecía tener escamas en su cuerpo y luego estaba otra que su color de piel era roja, sus ojos eran de color amarillo y parecían de ser de gato, a diferencia de la primer chica no era tan regordeta, su pelo era negro, por último la otra chica su piel era e color dorado, alta delgada, su cabello largo y lacio parecía oro, sus ojos eran negros y era algo bonita en comparación de las otras dos.

Fionna a pesar de ser mojada ella se levanto y sonrió, como si nada hubiera pasado, lo que al parecer ellas les irrito un poco en eso, la regordeta arrebato un pastelillo a una de las personas que estaban pasando y se la embarro en toda la ropa a mi hermana

-¡HEY!-grite levantándome de mi asiento

-Parecía que tenías hambre, pero perdón no di con tu boca-dijo en forma burlona

-Nana-me acerque a mi hermana y me quite la camisa, dejando al descubierto mi cuerpo

Eso hizo que las 3 chicas se sonrojaran y se sintieran abrumadas por eso, en eso Fionna se quito su camisa…

-Nana-dije alarmado y en eso levante mi mirada para no verla, cuando ella me quito mi camisa de la mano, me gire hacia ella para verla y darme cuenta que ya se había vestido con mi camisa, en eso ella tomo su tablero y escribió algo, mostrándoselos a las chicas que estaban completamente rojas. Luego ella me tomo del brazo y sonrió de oreja a oreja haciendo que las chicas se sintieran frustradas y se fueron de ahí a regañadientes.

-¿Qué les has dicho?-pregunte mientras me inclinaba para tomar su tablero, luego lo vi

"Les gusto el espectáculo, pues lo siento chicas pero el es MIO"

-Soy tu hermano-dije con un suspiro-no tu propiedad

Ella me miro como si dijera "ups" pero no me molesto, después de un rato Marci se nos unió y Fionna se fue a revisar los vehículos.

-Ya han eliminado más de la mitad con esta competencia-menciono Marci

-En ese caso la pregunta es ¿Qué pasara después?

-Un no estoy segura, pero algo me dice que el resto será una carrear muy feroz, con un toque musical

-¿Musical?-pregunte

-Si, por lo cual creo que debemos tener mucho cuidado, ya que a nuestra querida "Nana" no tiene permitido hablar, no ahora-dijo con seriedad

-Aun no comprendo por qué no la dejamos hablar-admití

-Por que si ella habla, es claro que nuestro querido amigo la identificara solo con escuchar su voz-aclaro mis dudas

-Ya entendí

-Bien será mejor ir con Nana, ya que tengo mis sospechas de que ella también tiene una idea de cómo será esta competencia-dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa

-Voy

Me levante del mi asiento y vi que Marci estaba esperando por mí al pie de la salida de la cafetería, luego de verla por un momento me di cuenta de que ella era realmente bella, recordé la pregunta de Fionna, contestándome a mí mismo "Me Gusta" y en ese instante una loca idea surgió, diciéndome a mí mismo si ella se aparta me alejare pero si no… me pregunto que pasara de ahí…

Me acerque hasta llegar con ella y la tome de su mano, entrelazándolas con la mía, mire de reojo su expresión y me quede totalmente satisfecho cuando ella estaba un poco sonrojada y al ver que ella no aparto su mano camine a la par con ella hasta llegar con mi hermana, me preguntó que pasara entre nosotros a partir de este paso


	17. Bla bla bla todo el mundo habla

Si cierro mis ojos lo único que escucho es "Bla bla bla" cosas sin sentido alguno, sin importancia o al menos lo es para mí…me pregunto qué plan trama ahora Fionna, lo único que nos pidió a mí y a Marceline es escribir una canción, sé que Marceline puede escribir en segundos una fabulosa canción pero yo no tanto, pues normalmente suele ser depende del momento y ahora estoy en el vestidor sentado a medio vestir, lo único que faltaba ponerme era la camisa de algodón, mi chaqueta de cuero negro con azul metálico, mis botas negras y mis guantes de cuero, al parecer el resto de los competidores varones están muy entusiasmados por la competencia, otros están muy nerviosos que aún no se lo creen que estamos en la recta final de la competencia.

Sería más agradable estar con la chicas y tener una fabulosa conversación o al menos tener a mi lado a la pequeña mascota Nath de Fi que por cierto esta al cuidado de ese tal "Marshall", aun me intriga el hecho de que se lo entrego pero lo que más me mata es el contenido de la carta que le dio, me pregunto con frecuencia que era lo que decía en ella, y sin darle más rodeos en cada oportunidad suelo preguntarle referente al tema pero suele ella evadirme cambiando por otro tema más interesante haciendo que nos olvidemos del asunto y que después de un rato me molesto ya que me hace sentir como un idiota por olvidar algo tan importante.

-Franz…-interrumpió una dulce voz femenina mi hilo de pensamientos

-¿Si?-pregunte aun sin abrir mis ojos, parecía que estaba en un sueño ya que el resto de las voces cesaron y me hacía sentir que solo yo y esa dulce voz estábamos en otro lado…

-¿Estás listo?-pregunto

-Casi-conteste, sabia de quien era esa hermosa voz-solo me falta la chaqueta-conteste

-Pues eso no es lo que veo…-contesto traviesamente

-Pues yo digo…-"espera" me dije a mi mismo "¿Lo que ella ve?" de golpe abrí mis ojos y delante de mí se encontraba Marceline, no estaría de más decir que estaba estupendamente sexy con su traje de una sola pieza de cuero de color negro con rojo, que por cierto su traje estaba realmente ajustada en su cuerpo-Marceline

-Jaja-rio-buenos días-saludo

-Pero ¿qué haces?-pregunte

-Quería ver si ya estabas listo-dijo con una voz traviesa

-No aun no-conteste con dulzura y en ese instante me callo el 20-hey no se supone que es el vestidor para varones-dije

-Se supone-dijo mirando a su alrededor

Al parecer todos los competidores estaban avergonzados, pues estaban algunos a medio vestir otros tan solo estaban en toallas y ver una chica en su oasis sagrado al parecer les afectaba mucho.

-Marceline-le llame-será mejor que me esperes afuera-le ordene

-Pero es que te tardabas además Nana nos está esperando afuera-dijo

-Ya voy, ya voy, solo sal de aquí-pedí

-No esperare a que termines de cambiarte-dijo

No es que me moleste cambiarme enfrente de Marceline pero no creo que los demás chicos estén dispuestos a cambiarse enfrente de ella, podría vendarles los ojos pero dudo que ella cumpliera con la promesa de no destaparse los ojos ya que su especialidad es espiarme, en ese instante una idea muy divertida surgió, me puse de pie

-Oh acaso…-dije con una voz seductora, y me acerque lo suficiente hasta poderle susurrar en su oído-deseas vestirme

Me aleje de ella un poco solo para contemplar su rostro y al verlo sonreí de satisfacción, estaba completamente sonrojada parecía que iba a explotar de la vergüenza, al parecer aún no se acostumbraba con el nuevo Finn, un chico atrevido y seductor. Con una de mis manos tome mi camisa de algodón y luego se la puse entre sus manos, al parecer aún estaba sorprendida como para reaccionar, así que decidí ayudarla agarre sus manos y las guie para que me pusiera la camisa, después de ponérmela tome mi chaqueta y se lo di

-¿Quieres que te enseñe también a ponérmela?-pregunte divertido

-Tonto-contesto, al parecer estaba un poco molesta pero más que nada avergonzada

-¿Estas molesta?-pregunte pero no hubo respuesta-¿Marceline?

-Un poco-dijo, y me empezó a poner la chaqueta

-¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo mal?-pregunte ahora un poco confuso

-Algo así, es solo que no me esperaste para ayudarte a cambiar desde un inicio-dijo con una sonrisa seductora y termino de ponerme la chaqueta

-¿Qué?-ahora estaba confundido

-Franz, cariño a la próxima que te empieces a cambiar sin mi tendré que castigarte-me giño el ojo y me beso en mi mejilla derecha-te estaré esperando afuera-anuncio mientras se alejaba

Después de que se fue ahora los papeles se habían invertido, ya que por supuesto yo estaba sumamente avergonzado por lo que había pasado, después de un momento volvió el ruido todos empezaron a hablar y a murmurar sobre lo sucedido, creo que fue un excelente espectáculo para ellos, recupere mi compostura y termine de cambiarme tomando mi mochila de aseo y me fui directamente a la salida para encontrarme con las chicas.

Cuando salí vi a Marceline estaba muy sonriente, y no era tan difícil imaginarse el porqué, después mi mirada se dirigió a Fionna pero algo era diferente cuando llegue con ellas me percate de que Fi no estaba usando un traje parecido a nosotros, si no que ella usaba un top color blanco y unos pesqueros color verde militar con unas botas cafés y sus guantes negras.

-Creí que tu traje sería similar al de nosotros-comente

-Y ese era el plan-dijo Marcelin un poco frustrada haciendo que su sonrisa desapareciera

-No entiendo-admití

-Le han escondido su traje-me aclaro

-F…Nana eso es ¡cierto?-pregunte estaba alterado

Mi hermana solo sonrió y se encogió entre sus hombros, al parecer era eso cierto, como era posible que todo este tiempo que hemos estado aquí no se ha enojado y todo lo que hace es sonreír, me frustre un poco mas

-¡NO ES MOMENTO DE SONREIR! ¡DEBERIAS ESTAR ENOJADA!-le grite, mi hermana se asusto

-Franz, de todos modos tampoco eso ayuda-me reprocho Marceline, poniéndose entre mi hermana y yo-recuerda que Nana es el objetivo de muchos competidores, además no es solo su culpa, yo estaba con ella y no puse atención con nuestras cosas en los vestidores-la defendió-pero al menos encontramos un lindo vestuario-quiso animar la situación

-Lo siento-me disculpe-no era mi intención, es solo que estoy un poco… como se dice

-Presionado-a completo la palabra Marceline

-Sí, presionado ¿me perdonarías?

Fionna asintió y luego me abrazo, haciéndome sentir libre de culpa.

"COMPETIDORES ES HORA DE COMENZAR, POR LO CUAL LES PEDIMOS QUE SE DIRIGUAN HACIA LA LINEA DE SALIDA"

Se escucho por todo el pasillo, solté a mi hermana y con una sonrisa de nervios pero también de emoción dije

-Llego la hora…

* * *

_**QUE EMOCION WAAAAA TENGO QUE ADMITIRLO **_

_**AME ESTE CAPITULO :D**_

_**ESPERO QUE USTEDES SE SIENTAN DE LA MISMA FORMA **_


	18. dulcemente doloroso

Para ganar en esta carrera necesitamos…

1.- Por nada del mundo separarnos

2.- Ser rápidos y muy hábiles

Y por ultimo

3.- Ir al ritmo de la música

Con estas 3 y sencillas pero a la vez difíciles reglas podemos ganar nosotros, sé que en esta etapa de la competencia en realidad ya no es necesario trabajar en equipo, pero para nosotros es realmente necesario ir en equipo para asegurar nuestra victoria.

-Franz-llamo Marceline

-¿Si?

-Toma tu casco

Ella me entrego un casco muy peculiar, de color negro con granjas azules, me lo puse y pude ver que tenía varias pantallas digitales en donde me informaba el estado de mi motocicleta, cuantos participantes concursaban en la carrera y entre otras funciones, bueno eso es lo que me había explicado Fionna cuando los estaba arreglando

-Esto esta algebraico-dije con asombro

-Lo sé, oh cierto Nana me comento que ha hecho modificaciones de último minuto-recordó

-¿Modificaciones?-pregunte

-Sí, agrego como comunicadores entre nuestros cascos, además tenemos las funciones para crear música en ella, eso me recuerda que inserto uno que otro instrumento dentro de las motos, claro de acuerdo a nuestras capacidades-dijo con emoción

-Creo que Nana se emocionó con todo esto-comente

-Buen fui yo quien se emocionó con eso, ya que yo le pedí que insertara un instrumento por si al caso, pues se me hace más cómodo tocar un instrumento que crearla en una maquina

Cuando comento eso Marceline pude ver a mi hermana caminar entre la multitud hacia nosotros, tenía un aire despreocupado y divertido, también se había cambiado el pantalón corto ya que le quedaba un poco flojo y se le caía, ahora mismo traía un overol de mezclilla, aunque la vestimenta la hacía ver adorable también se veía un poco provocativa por su cuerpo bien formado, además estaba claro que de todas las chicas que están en la competencia las más sexy era Fionna y Marceline.

-Hey Nana, al fin llegas-salude

-Nana, ¿lista?-pregunto Marci, ella asintió con emoción y luego me vio con el casco

-Oh Marci me estaba explicando sus funciones que has agregado en último minuto-explique-eres fabulosa-agregue para alagarla

Ella sonrió felizmente por el alago, en ese instante me percate que tras ella alguien se había puesto detrás de ella, y en eso esa persona le puso una sudadera azul marino, haciendo que mi hermana se sobresaltara de la sorpresa

-Marshall-dije con recelo

-Oh conoces mi nombre-dijo con orgullo, mi hermana lo volteo a ver y se asombro

-Es difícil decir que no te conozco ya que estas por todas partes-señale a mi alrededor en donde había muchos posters y anuncios con su rostro-y dime ¿Qué se te perdió por aquí?-tome a mi hermana y la jale a mi lado

-Mmm… muy buena pregunta-se dijo pensativo y cerró sus ojos-yo solo-abrió sus ojos y volteo a ver a mi hermana-venía a desearle suerte a esta chica de chocolate

Marshall se acercó y tomo la otra mano libre de mi hermana y la miro con suma ternura, a pesar de que dese interponerme e interrumpir ese momento se me hizo difícil, ya que era la primera vez que veía en él una gran tristeza y arrepentimiento y en Fionna vi que ella deseaba hablar y tratar de arreglar las cosas.

Suspire

-Marceline-la llame-no crees que ya es hora-comente

Marceline me había entendido, y sonrió dulcemente al escuchar mi decisión

-Nana-hablo Marci-acaso ¿no tenías algo que decir al "Rey de los Tontos"?-pregunto con delicadeza pero con un poco de rudeza

Fionna nos miró con duda, aun no se creía lo que le estábamos diciendo

-Pero antes- me acerque a Marshall, apartando a Fi de su lado y una vez que ella estuviera a lado de Marci, le solté un golpe en la cara

Todo el mundo que estaba en nuestro alrededor se asombró y Fi tubo que contener un grito del susto, el vampiro estaba confundido por haber sido golpeado, y satisfactoriamente sonreí al descargar mi furia

-Eres un tonto por a verla dejado sin decir nada-luego me gire con mi hermana-tenía que hacerlo, me lo había prometido yo mismo-me excuse

Ella suspiro de alivio, creía que realmente iba a pelear contra él y armar un alboroto

-La única condición que te pido es…-empecé a decir mi condición y luego señale a Marshall-que decía en esa maldita carta, que le diste

Al principio estaba perpleja con mi condición pero luego se empezó a reír un poco. Si que para ella fue un dia con muchas sorpresas

-Solamente decía que cuidara bien de Nath mientras ganábamos, tontito

Una delicada y suave voz salió de su boca, ¿cuánto tiempo no había escuchado su voz? 2, 3 semanas desde que llegamos aquí

-Es bueno volverte a escucharte-dije

-Gracias Franz-agradeció

-Uff…-dijo con alivio Marceline-que bueno que tus cuerdas vocales no se han dañado

-Sabía que eras tú Fi…-empezó a decir Marshall cuando fue interrumpido

-En primera aquí soy "Nana" y en segunda aún sigo enojada contigo-dijo molesta donde da un paso hacia enfrente quedando más cerca del vampiro

-Pero…-trato de excusarse

-Sin peros… además solo estabas tratando de ligar conmigo solo porque me parecía a alguien que conocías…-dijo molesta

-No, yo sabía que eras tú es solo que, necesitaba asegurarme de que lo eras, por favor déjame explicarte todo-suplico

-Y lo harás-dijo finalmente Fi-cuando haya ganado esta carrera-sonaba segura de sí misma

-Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? Es hora de irnos-dije con emoción

-Sí, vámonos-dijo Fi y cuando nos íbamos a ir

Marshall tomo a mi hermana y la jalo para plantarle un beso muy apasionado, Marci y yo nos sorprendimos, al igual que los espectadores que estaban a nuestro alrededor si de por si algunos de los competidores femeninos la odiaban, ya tenían más razones para eliminarla de la competencia. Cuando terminaron de besarse se vieron directamente a los ojos, a pesar de las circunstancias lo estaban disfrutando, pero nuestro querido amigo recibió una gran bofetada en su rostro.

-Hasta a mí me dolió el golpe-me compadecí

-Sera mejor que me expliques "TODO" cuando termine esto-enfatizo la palabra y se alejó de él uniéndose con nosotros

-Te esperare en la meta-dijo con una sonrisa mientras se cubría con la mano la mejilla

Cuando nos empezamos a alejar de él, muchas chicas miraban con ira a mi hermana, efectivamente habían corrido la voz de que su preciado trofeo había sido besado y golpeado por mi hermana, sin mencionar que yo también le di un buen golpe

-Yo creo-empezó a opinar Marci-que "Rey de los Tontos" le queda corto-opino

-Le quedaría mejor "Rey de los Idiotas"-dijo Fi

-Chicas no creen que están siendo un poco duras con el-trate de defenderlo

Las chicas me voltearon a ver con una mirada matadora

-Y ¿desde cuándo te agrada?-pregunto Marci

-No es que me agrade mucho, pero me compadezco un poco de el-dije

-Él se lo busco-dijo finalmente Fi

-Chicas quien las entiende…-murmure dejando escapar un suspiro

Luego mire de reojo a mi hermana y aunque ella tenía la cara dura, me percate que estaba un poco sonrojada, no creo que en realidad este de todo molesta más bien avergonzada y sé que por más que no lo quiera admitir está muy feliz

* * *

_**AQUI ESTA LA SIGUIENTE DISFRUTENLO**_


	19. de regreso al juego

_**lo se, lo se, ya tenia rato que no me pasaba por aqui y por "x" o "y" razon no podia hasta que vi la amenaza jajaja te la debo pero esque comprendenme trabajo y estudio asi que no eh podido darme la vuelta asi que les dejo la siguiente parte es corto pero espero publicar pronto el otro **_

* * *

-¡MIERDA!-grite molesto

-¿Nana estas bien?-pregunto Marceline a mi hermana que le estaba revisando si no se había lastimado

-Estoy bien, pero dime ¿Cómo rayos vamos a regresar a la carrera?-pregunto, estaba ansiosa

Y porque no todos lo estábamos, pues al iniciar la carrera la mayoría de los competidores se habían aliado para dejar afuera a mi hermana, las cosas se estaban poniendo realmente feas ya que estaban muy decididos a eliminarla de las peores maneras, afortunadamente logramos intervenir yo y Marceline, sin embargo nos habían desviado lo suficiente del camino mandándonos a un camino sin ser terminado de construir.

Pues aunque el camino estaba a medio construir aun unos cuantos robots seguían construyéndolo, pero a un paso muy lento y de repente se escuchaba "TRABAJALO", "ACABALO" y otras mas

-Esto es malo, si regresamos por dónde venimos tardaríamos mucho tiempo-comento Marci

-Entonces…-dije pensativo ante el comentario de Marci, después de que me calme-¿Por qué no seguimos adelante?-sugerí

-No es mala idea-dijo Fionna

-¿Qué?-dijo incrédula Marci-acaso no te das cuenta que aun no está terminado

-No estoy ciega-contesto-pero ahora que reviso los planos de la carrera, este camino puede ser un atajo

-Eso significa…-dijo Marci

-Que podremos regresar a la carrera con un poco de ventaja- concluí

-Sí, lo único que debemos hacer es un poco de música-dijo

-¿Musica?-preguntamos yo y Marci al mismo tiempo

Al principio creímos que Fionna se había vuelto loca, sabíamos que el tema de esta carrera era "Música", pero que tenía que ver eso con nuestra situación, después mi hermana nos explico que los robots estaban trabajando al ritmo de las ordenes que nosotros escuchábamos de repente y que si nosotros hacíamos una canción que estuviera a un ritmo más rápido, entonces el camino estaría terminado justo a tiempo.

-Suena loco-dije después de su explicación

-Pero a la vez razonable-menciono Marci

-Y bien, ¿lo aremos?-pregunto Fionna

-Cuenta conmigo-dijo Marceline tomando su bajo

-Excelente en ese caso yo creare la música de acompañamiento-dijo con entusiasmo mi hermana

-Yo también me apunto-dije-pero dime ¿Qué are yo?-pregunte

-Eso es fácil tontito tu cantaras-dijo Marceline con burla

-No hay problema-dije con entusiasmo

-Primero grabaremos, y una vez listo pondremos en marcha nuestro plan-dijo Fionna, luego ella reviso su reloj-asi que solo tenemos 5 minutos para hacer la canción-dijo

-Y ¿Qué esperamos? Comencemos-dije con ánimos

-¡SI!-grito Marci

Después de decir eso yo, Marci y Fionna empezamos la canción, al terminar de gravar la canción en un disco compacto quedo ¡ALGEBRAICO! tengo que admitir que todo el crédito se lo llevaron Fionna y Marci por la estupenda canción.

Después de eso nos subimos a nuestas motos, aun no estábamos muy seguros de que si podría funcionar, pero eso lo íbamos averiguar, Fionna metió el disco compacto a su moto y en ese momento la música comenzó a sonar

Trabájalo  
Hazlo  
Hazlo  
Haznos  
Más duro  
Mejor  
Más rápido  
Más fuerte  
Más que  
Poder  
Hora  
Nunca  
Siempre  
Después  
Trabájalo  
Acabado  
Trabájalo  
Hazlo  
Hazlo  
Haznos  
Más duro  
Mejor  
Más rápido  
Más fuerte  
Trabájalo más duro, hazlo mejor  
Hazlo rápido  
Haznos más fuertes  
Más que siempre, después de hora  
La hora de trabajar  
nunca termina  
Trabájalo más duro, hazlo mejor  
Hazlo rápido  
Haznos más fuertes  
Más que siempre, después de hora  
La hora de trabajar  
nunca termina

(Nota: para que tenga un poco de sentido la canción es de "Daft Punk" y se llama "harder better faster stronger" por si al caso)

Al principio las maquinas se habían detenido, creímos que nuestro plan lo había empeorado en vez de mejorarlo y después de un momento una de las maquinas comenzó a moverse más rápido, luego poco a poco el resto empezó a trabajar igual

-Funciono-dijo Fionna

-Si llevan este ritmo regresaremos a tiempo a la carrera-dije

-Oh mejor a un puede que lleguemos al mismo tiempo que los demás competidores-dijo Marceline con entusiasmo-y así tomar venganza por lo que nos hicieron-ahora estaba un poco furiosa

-Jajaja Marceline-se empezó a reír Fionna ante su cometario

-Parece que nunca va a cambiar-dije con una sonrisa

-Jajaja Lo siento Franz pero creo que tendrás que vivir con eso-dijo burlonamente

-Y eso pienso hacer por la eternidad-conteste

Marci se había puesto totalmente roja de vergüenza, pues aunque nosotros aun no habíamos formalizado nuestra relación, yo estaba dispuesto a hacer eso.

-Oh será mejor avanzar si queremos llegar a tiempo-nos interrumpió Fionna

-Si-contestamos

Encendimos nuestras motos y empezamos a avanzar, tan rápido como podíamos, después de unos minutos logamos ver el final del camino

-¡ESTAMOS LLEGANDO!-grito Marceline

-¡ESO ES FANTASTICO!-grite

-¡HEY FINN!

Fionna me grito por mi nombre ya tenia tiempo que no lo escuchaba y me había dado una sensación de alegría al oirlo

-¡FIONNA!-grite su nombre.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja

-¡¿SABES QUE HORA ES?!-me pregunto

-¡ES HORA DE AVENTURA…!

Cuando conteste llegamos al final del camino saliendo nuestras motos volando por los aires y cayendo arriba de las cabezas de los competidores…

Tengo que admitir que eso si es un excelente regreso a la carrera


	20. tragedia en la pista

"¡DAMAS Y CABALLEROS ESTO ES INCREIBLE!" "¡HAN REGRESADO A LA CARRERA!"

Gritaba un hombre de emoción

Al parecer, nuestra aparición ha hecho de esta carrera muy emocionante

-Mami ha vuelto…-dijo Marceline con arrogancia

-Bien chicos será mejor darle con todo-dijo Fionna con firmeza-¿están listos?

-Más que listos-confirme

-Yo también-dijo Marci

-Entonces… es mejor ir a la cabecera ya-dijo mi hermana

Aceleramos nuestros vehículos a todo lo que daban, y claro quitando de nuestro camino a quienes se nos interponían, unos fueron astutos y nos dejaron el camino libre, otros… no creo que corrieran con la misma suerte, ya que fueron apartados del camino de una forma muy brutal, haciendo que se estrellaran contra otros, nuestra formación era una "V" en la cual claro Fionna iba de cabecera y a los costados íbamos yo y Marceline.

-Solo falta unos cuantos kilómetros más…-dijo Fionna

-Y unos competidores más-menciono con malicia Marci

Desde lejos se lograban ver apenas 3 puntitos, en la cual nos acercábamos a ellos con gran velocidad, en eso me percate que eran las tres chicas de la cafetería quienes habían molestado a Fionna, una vez.

La distancia ya era menor y según nuestros cálculos ellas eran las ultimas competidoras quienes obstaculizaban nuestro camino a la victoria.

-Al parecer no van a ceder tan fácilmente-menciono mi hermana

-En ese caso hay que quitarlas de nuestro camino-dijo Marceline.

Ella acelero más de lo normal, destruyendo nuestra formación, su vehículo se acercó hacia la chica que parecía un felino, estaba dispuesta a derribarla, cuando…

-¡MARCELI!, ¡ES UNA TRAMPA ALEJATE!-grito Fionna con angustia.

Sin embargo era demasiado tarde, la felina chica salto hacia la moto de Marci, quitándole el casco de la cabeza, al principio crei que Fionna había exagerado, pero al poco tiempo me percate que no era asi.

Estábamos bajo la luz del sol y Marci sin su casco era un gran problema para ella, se estaba quemando y también había empezado a perder el control de su moto, y de pronto…

"¡CRASH!"

La moto choco dejándolo completamente destruido, afortunadamente la felina chica salto de la moto llevándose junto con ella a Marci.

Nos detuvimos, bajamos de nuestras motos y corrimos a ver a Marceline

-¡MARCI!-grito Fi.

Al llegar con ella, la chica la cubría como se podía del sol con su cuerpo, ya que había perdido el casco durante el aterrizaje, se veía mal.

-Esto es malo-dijo Fi, mientras que se quitaba el casco, para ponérselo a Marci.

Marceline estaba quemaba y muy lastimada, se veía débil, en cuanto Fi le puso el casco, mi furia se desato tomando brutalmente a la chica de los hombros.

-¡ESTAS LOCA! ¡CASI LA MATAS!-grite

-¡FINN!-me llamo mi hermana

-Yo…yo…-empezó a balbucear-lo siento-dijo finalmente, rompiéndose a llorar-yo… no creí que esto lo podría matar

Al escuchar eso, me sentí un poco mal sabía que esto no iba a mejorar a Marceline, solté a la obre chica y empecé a pedir por un milagro…

* * *

lo se el capitulo es muy corto pero no he tenido tiempo y ademas me faltan ideas pero hay una nueva historia y spero que les interesca...

_**Marshall Lee "el humano"**_


End file.
